


Mute Harry and the Philosopher’s Stone

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Mute!Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Multi, Mute!Harry, Muteness, Smart!Harry, translator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry would lose his voice? How different would it be if Harry would be mute instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. –The Boy Who Lived–

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSDSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** What if Harry would lose his voice? How different would it be if Harry would be mute instead?
> 
>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** darksnakelordess
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** PD/VD
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of death, child abuse, may contain triggers
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,007
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Mute Harry and the Philosopher’s Stone**

**Chapter I**

**–The Boy Who Lived–**

Petunia Dursley was a very normal woman, mind you. The woman had a normal house, a normal son, a normal husband, a normal everything. Except for her nephew that was everything but normal. When she had woken on the first of November she found a baby boy on her front step with nothing besides the clothes on his person and a letter. She had half the mind to throw the boy into the first orphanage she would find, but then she had read the letter. The letter had told about some nonsense of how her sister had died at the hand of a mass murderer with her good for nothing husband and that her son had been the only survivor making him a hero and people would even call him the Bow-Who-Lived. The boy was a freak alright, no need to add more names to him. As you see the boy was everything Petunia loathed. The pity was that the letter stated that they would be protected from the freak’s world as long as they would keep the boy, which had been what had made her and her perfect husband decide to keep the boy.

Years had passed and as the boy grew she could see his freakiness growing as well. When the boy had turned six years of age, her husband got sick of it and picked a knife showing the boy what it meant to be a freak.

The boy had had one of his freak nightmares about green lights and crazy laughs and had woke the whole house with his cries so Vernon had showed the boy that no freak is allowed to scream in their perfect house. The freak had bled a lot but in the end he had stopped and when he had healed no more sound ever left the boy’s mouth. It was heaven; they almost forgot they had the boy. Of course the boy’s teachers had forced them to send the boy to a institution for the blind, deaf and mute after class and they also were forced to learn how to talk with hands, but they only had to feed the boy in the morning and at dinner and give him a bed to sleep and the rest of the day the boy would be at school and then at the institution.

Petunia sneered as the boy prepared the breakfast, the dark haired, green eyed boy with his tremble hands after one more beating, the boy just didn’t know when to listen!

**–MH &PS–**

Harry shivered at feeling his aunt’s death looks on his back and hastened to make the breakfast before putting it on the kitchen table.

“Go dress up for school, boy!”

Harry left the kitchen at once and ran to his cupboard under the stairs and picked the clothes he had been given at the institution by Miss Evangeline. Miss Evangeline was the music teacher at the institution and had been the one that was always there for him. Harry dressed in his second handed clothes, Miss Evangeline wasn’t exactly rich after all, and returned to the kitchen, his plate was already set and he hastened to eat before his family came down for food.

When he was ready he stood, cleaned his plate and left the house with his backpack on his shoulder only to find Miss Evangeline was there waiting for him in her car. She smiled at him and opened the door for him to enter from inside the car. Harry ran over to the car and entered the seat next to her.

/Good Morning.\ He said with his hands to the woman.

“Good Morning Harry. How was your night? Had any nightmares?”

Harry shook his head.

/Dreamt about a bike… that flies.\ he said with a smile.

The woman eyes grew in amazement.

“Wow… Remind me to keep you away from flying bikes then.”

Harry laughed and nodded. Miss Evangeline started the car and they shut up, he needed her to look at him when he talked so the ridings were always silent. Harry put his seatbelt on and looked out the window in silence. Sometimes he wondered why he was treated different from Dudley at home while at the institution Miss Evangeline treated him like a son. It wasn’t because of Harry’s freakiness as Miss Evangeline knew about them and always wanted to help Harry. Harry sighed.

“What is it?”

Harry looked to the woman at once. She was looking at him sideways looking for what was wrong with him, just like aunt Petunia always did with his cousin Dudley. Harry always felt butterflies on his stomach when she did that, someone cared…

Harry shook his head, but regretted at once at feeling the pain in his back. He could still feel the hands on his back…

“You’re hurt aren’t you?”

Harry nodded lightly.

/I fell from the stairs…\ he tried to explain.

The woman gave him a pointed look but didn’t press on it. They both knew that his numerous falls weren’t provoked by his lack of skills in walking. Finally she stopped the car before Harry’s school.

“See you after classes at the institution.” Harry nodded with a smile and left the car.

**–MH &PS–**

Harry entered the institution and ran to the music room, as he entered he looked for Miss Evangeline who looked up from the piano and he ran to her, hugging her with a smile.

“I missed you too.” The woman said with a smile.

Harry sat beside her on the piano bench and the two started to play the music.

Harry was unable to talk, you see, but he loved to express himself with music. He particularly loved the accordion, but he guessed that the piano was okay as a substitute…

The two played together for a while listening to the melody they were making. No uncle Vernon to get angry with him. No Dudley’s gang to play Harry Hunting. No teachers at school to turn the wig blue… just him, the piano and Miss Evangeline.

(TBC)


	2. –The Vanishing Glass–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** darksnakelordess
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** PD/VD
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of child abuse, snake attack, mention of adoption
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,562
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Mute Harry and the Philosopher’s Stone**

**Chapter II**

**–The Vanishing Glass–**

That day when Harry finally arrived home, uncle was mad, beyond mad, he was furious. Harry’s teacher had called his ‘family’ and told them that Harry had apparently turned his teacher’s wig blue, the teacher didn’t know how he did it, just that it was him. The next day Harry could barely move in pain. Miss Evangeline had come over and had been beyond furious; she had picked Harry up and taken him away. Harry didn’t hear what she said to his uncle but it had not been pretty if the purple colour in his uncle’s face was something to count for. When Miss Evangeline sat in the car seat beside him she was trembling in contained anger.

“That… that… beast!”

Harry looked at her, a little afraid. The woman started the car and drove to the institute. Miss Evangeline picked the phone and passed the whole journey talking with someone, Harry could only understand a few things like ‘barely awake’, ‘bleeding’ and ‘pain’ but he knew she was talking about him. He wanted to talk to her, but he could barely move his arms. At arriving to the institute one of the older teens approached and opened the door from his side of the car and picked him up, taking him to the infirmary. A few of the kids sat with him keeping him company, the ones who could speak even read him storybooks. Harry always felt part of a family when he was there.

Later the officers came over and questioned Harry about what had happened. Harry had told them that he had fallen from the stairs when he was going to put the ironed clothes on the upstairs bedrooms. If the officers believed him or not he didn’t know, but he knew that Miss Evangeline had not been happy and he felt bad at seeing her angry with him. That afternoon, Miss Evangeline sat by his side in silence only looking at him, Harry couldn’t handle the stare and looked to the other side.

“Why did you lie?” Harry closed his eyes; maybe if he played asleep she would go away? “Harry…” Harry flinched at her tone of voice. She was not angry she was just disappointed and it was worse than if she would be angry. “I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t tell the truth. I care for you Harry.” Harry looked at the woman with tears in his eyes.

She was smiling sadly. Why was she smiling?

“I know I’m not your biological mother, but if I could I would like to be your mother.”

Harry eyes widen. Miss Evangeline wanted to be… his mother?

Harry tried to speak but obviously no sound besides hissing left his mouth. The woman smiled sadly and approached tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

“Try to sleep, my Harry. I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner. I spoke with your uncle; you’re staying with me until the holidays.”

The woman said before leaving the infirmary, Harry looked to the institution’ nurse.

/Sleep!\ the woman signalled him.

Harry nodded and lowered his face, closing his eyes. He felt a lot better, knowing that someone wanted him, even knowing about his freakiness.

**–MH &PS–**

“‘Morning Harry.”

/Morning, Mum.\ Harry said as he sat before the woman at her kitchen table. It was a weekend and she had let him sleep in, something he wasn’t allowed at his family house.

Evangeline smiled at seeing him call her that. The first day Harry had called her that she had been so happy that he vowed to always call her that from now on.

“So today were going to the zoo.” The woman started and Harry’s eyes grew. “So finish your breakfast so we can leave.”

Harry nodded eagerly and started eating when he noticed that he was eating pancakes, Harry looked up wide eyed. Evangeline just smiled and beckoned for him to eat. Harry stood and approached the woman, hugging her.

**–MH &PS–**

The zoo was so much better than he imagined. They spent the whole day there, just looking at normal and exotic animals. When they were ready to leave Harry heard some huffing angrily, Harry looked only to see the reptiles’ house and looked at Evangeline at once. The woman looked to the edifice and then at Harry, making a face that clearly showed what she thought of the reptiles.

/You stay, I’ll go.\ He tried to say and the woman looked to the edifice again and then conceded, sitting on a park bench.

Harry smiled and ran to the reptiles’ house looking for the voice, he was sure he heard something. Harry walked around; there were no one there, only the snakes. So who did he heard?

–Damn humans, why can’t they just leave us alone?–

Harry turned around, only to see one of the snakes hissing angrily. Harry eyes widen.

–They’re humans, it’s in their nature.– Harry turned only to see another snake answering the first.

–You… you can… talk…– he hissed, barely registering that he was talking, although not in English.

–Of course we can… – The snake hissed back. –Stupi…– The snake stopped mid-talking suddenly and, rising, she screamed. –YOU CAN TALK!–

Harry eyes widen, taking a hand to his mouth. He had talked? But he couldn’t… he didn’t have any vocal cords…

–Who are you, Speaker?– the snake behind him asked.

Harry turned only to see all the serpents raising and looking at him as if he was a god.

–H… Harry.– he mumbled. Harry noticed that he was hissing, which meant that the snakes weren’t speaking English… he was speaking snake language… Evangeline would so think him a freak!

–Pleasure to meet you, Speaker Harry.– A boa constrictor said, bowing it’s head.

Harry bowed his back; if that snake would leave its tank it could kill Harry in less than a minute.

“Hey Mum! Look what all those snakes are doing.”

Harry started to turn only to be pushed onto the floor, a 7 years old boy had just entered the reptiles’ house and was looking around like a lunatic, probably not even noticing what he had done to Harry.

At once all the snakes hissed angrily at the boy, some even attacking the mirrors.

–How dare he? Treating a speaker like that!–

Harry saw the kid putting his hands on one of the mirrors and looking directly at the snake inside.

–Come here, little one, let me eat you… come on… just a little bit closer…– the snake inside hissed.

Harry didn’t know when it happened but suddenly the mirror disappeared and at once the snake attacked. Harry stood and ran to the kid and pulled him behind him, grabbing the snake by the back of the neck and in one the snake went limp.

–Let him feed on the little human, Speaker Harry. He was hurting you…–

–He didn’t know what he was doing. He is just a child!– Harry counteracted.

All the snakes huffed.

–You, Speaker Harry, are way too good!–

Harry smiled. The snake moved and tried to re-enter the tank, but the window had reappeared.

–Speaker, I have my eggs inside, I need to enter!– the snake hissed desperate.

Harry looked to the child behind him, shivering like mad and then to the tank, he didn’t exactly know what he was doing but he concentrated on the mirror, chanting in his head for it to disappear and suddenly it did.

Harry eyes grew when he actually did it. The snake entered and approached a nest in there where 4 eggs were hidden, she mouthed one of them approached Harry and left it on his hand before re-entering and lying on the tank.

–Take good care of my hatchling, Speaker Harry.– the snake said and Harry looked to the egg before saving it in his pocket and started to chant in his mind for the mirror to reappear.

Only when it reappeared did the boy’s mother appear.

“You should have seen it mum. They were all standing and hissing and attacking and out of the tanks and even gave that boy an egg. A real egg!”

Harry looked at them as the woman grabbed the boy’s hand pulling him away.

“You’re seeing too much cartoon.”

“I’m not lying, it is real!” the boy said as the woman took him away from the reptile house.

Harry couldn’t help the smile. He felt pity for the boy, no one would believe his story, even it being real. Unless for Harry of course.

Harry left the reptiles’ house and approached Evangeline, blushing. The woman raised an eyebrow.

“What did you do?”

The kid passed by them, telling his father his greatest recent achievement. The boy’s father laughed and stirred the boy’s hair, messing it.

“You, my son, have a great imagination.” The man said proudly and the boy pouted.

“Why no one believes in me?”

Evangeline was looking at the boy and then she looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, who nodded, picking the egg from his pocket.

/Do you hate me?\ he asked afraid, after saving the egg again.

Evangeline stood, put an arm around Harry and started to walk them to the exit.

“You’re special, Harry. So you can do odd things with your mind and speak with snakes… big deal. I’m not going to love you any less.”

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story is going to be slash in future stories, so if you don't like that, don't read it


	3. Chapter III  –Letters From No One–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** darksnakelordess
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** PD/VD
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of child abuse, mention of adoption, OCs
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,760
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Mute Harry and the Philosopher’s Stone**

**Chapter III**

**–Letters From No One–**

Arriving summer Harry had to return to the Dursleys, to the cupboard under the stairs were he slept and to the chores. Harry didn’t mind the chores, having chores meant that his uncle was punishing him with labour instead of pain, which was a good thing.

But holidays meant more time at home and less time to almost none at the institution. He missed Evangeline and his _family_ at the institution. His egg had stayed at Evangeline’s house otherwise his aunt would destroy it, what meant that he was completely alone and didn’t have anything to look up to.

“I know one thing you don’t…” his big cousin taunted as Harry took care of the flowers at the back. Harry looked up to him with a raised eyebrow. Dudley rarely taunted him as he had refused to learn how to speak with hands and as Harry couldn’t talk back he normally wouldn’t talk in the first place. “That Lady who took you the other day… I heard her tell father that she didn’t want you anymore and that was why you were returning.” The boy said with a smirk and Harry tensed. “Poor poor mute Harry… no one wants him. He is a worthless nobody that can’t even speak for himself.”

Harry turned away from Dudley and started to sing and the songs he knew in his head to turn off Dudley. He was lying, he had to be. Evangeline wanted him. She said she wanted to be his mummy… why would she say that if she didn’t want him? Had his freakiness threw her away?

Dudley huffed when Harry stopped giving him attention and turned leaving going to look for something to pick on.

“I wonder why mum and dad don’t just give you for adoption like the Lady requested…”

Harry’s eyes grew and he looked at Dudley’s back as the boy disappeared at the corner of the house. Evangeline had asked his uncles to adopt him? but then it meant that what Dudley had said… Harry felt tears on his eyes, Evangeline wanted him after all. Dudley only wanted to taunt him, like always.

**–MH &PS–**

“Boy go get the mail!”

Harry hurried to leave the room before it would provoke his uncle to raise his hand. At the door Harry picked the head of letters and as he read though them he found one in his name directed to his cupboard. Harry frowned who would write to him?

Harry threw the letter in his cupboard as he walked back and gave his uncle the letters. When he was given permission he ran to his cupboard, grabbed the letter and ran out of the house. Harry ran all the way from Privet Drive to the Institution, he didn’t care how long he had to run, he had done that before to save himself multiple times from Dudley as that would be the only place they wouldn’t touch him. Entering the music classroom he found it empty, Harry frowned where was Evangeline?

“Harry?” Harry looked to the side to see a blind teen girl there, she always knew when it was Harry. She was sitting on a bench by the side of the classroom, stood and approached Harry as she offered her hand. Harry grabbed it at once. “Looking for Miss Evangeline?” Harry squeezed the hand in answer. “Today it’s her day off, but came. I’m sure I can convince Paul to give you a ride to her house. She’ll be delighted to see you, she always has that happy tone on her voice when she speaks about you, you know?”

Harry squeezed the hand back with a smile and guided Emmy to the front doors.

“Paul.” Suddenly the teen called and one of the male teens looked up from the bike he was cleaning other teens around him looking at his bike and the ones who could speak giving suggestions.

“Hello Emmy.” The teen said gallantly at once.

“Harry needs a ride to Miss Evangeline. He came all the way here from Surrey.”

“Wow boy… that’s quite the walk.” Paul commented looking at Harry who shrugged.

“Now Paul. Be a good boy and go give Harry his ride.”

“But Emmy I’m not a good boy.”

Harry looked at the curly brunette teen as a smirk appeared on the corner of her lips.

“Well then, I suppose I’ll have to ask one of the adults then, don’t I? It looks like you don’t want a date with me after all…”

Paul stood at once from his kneeling position before the bike as the other teens started to whistle tauntingly.

“Did I hear date? Mr. Potter my bike, back or anything else you need it’s at your disposal.”

Harry snickered at that. Paul had been trying to persuade Emmy to go on a date with him for months, Paul didn’t have a deficiency like any of the ‘students’, he was the son of one of the workers and since he was a little boy he always came to the institution after classes. Emmy pushed Harry in direction to Paul before grabbing her own cane to return inside, the other teens outside returning as well. As Paul helped Harry put the helmet on, Emmy suddenly spoke;

“Oh and Harry, you let this drop.” Harry looked to see Emmy returning with his letter, one of the teens had given this to her. Harry blushed as Paul went to pick it from the brunette teen. “My younger sister received one alike this week, the material was the same I’m sure. Paul what does it say in the wax seal at the back?”

“It says…” the teen turned the parchment to read it. “It’s only the letter H, with a lion, a bird of sorts, a… I think it’s a mammal of sorts, although it doesn’t look like a cat and a… I guess it’s a snake.”

“Yes, my younger sister, that it’s your age Harry, had one alike this week. Although a teacher of sorts came in person to give it to her. How did you get yours?”

Paul looked at Harry as he moved his hands and arms to answer.

“In the morning mail.” Paul translated to the blind teen.

“Oh well… Paul, tell Miss Evangeline what I said.”

“I will, Emmy… and about that date…”

“Friday 5pm, casual clothes, don’t be late.”

Paul nodded, eagerly and returned to Harry driving away. Not long later he stopped by Evangeline’s house and helped Harry out of the bike taking him to the door, knocking. Evangeline came to answer with a confused look to immediately brighten at seeing Harry and hugged the boy.

“Harry, Paul. What are you two doing here?”

“Emmy promised me a date if I took Harry to you. Apparently he received this letter in the mail this morning.” The teen said taking the letter from his pocket and giving to the woman. “Emmy recognized the letter as one her younger sister receiver a few days ago. Must be to some kind of school because a teacher of sorts gave it to her sister in person.”

Evangeline smiled to the talkative Paul.

“Thank you. I’ll give him a ride later, no need for you to wait for him.”

“As you wish miss… see you later Harry and thanks for the date.” The teen said before returning to his bike, only to turn back to take the helmet from Harry and then leave again.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and let Harry in.

“You owe Emmy big time. The poor girl is going to have to endure Paul for an entire date.” Harry nodded awkwardly. Evangeline smiled at Harry, pulling him to the kitchen. “But I’m glad you came, I miss having you around the house all the time.”

Harry sat on his chair by the corner in instinct and Evangeline immediately served him a plate of toast and a glass of milk. Evangeline grabbed the letter and after a nod from Harry she started to open it.

“So let’s see what this is.” Evangeline suddenly stopped as she saw the address. “ _Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_.” Evangeline mumbled as she read the envelope then she gave Harry a look who looked down at his glass. “We’ll talk about your sleeping arrangements later.” The woman practically growled but Harry knew that it wasn’t directed at him but at the Dursleys.

/Yes mum.\

Evangeline tried and failed to hide her smile at Harry’s name and opened the letter taking it out and reading it out loud.

“ _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_ ”

Harry’s eyes grew. ‘Wizardry? Witchcraft? Owl? What?’

“Magic… if this is for real then this proves you’re less than normal activities…” Harry looked as Evangeline took another paper from the envelope. “ _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_ ” Evangeline looked at Harry whose eyes were as big as sauces. “Emmy said that her family received this letter, right?”

Harry nodded and Evangeline went to pick her agenda and after thumbing it up she approached the telephone to call Emmy’s parents.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prize to who can find Emmy’s family


	4. Chapter IV  –The Keeper of the Keys–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** darksnakelordess
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** LE/JP
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of adoption, bash character
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,243
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Mute Harry and the Philosopher’s Stone**

**Chapter IV**

**–The Keeper of the Keys–**

Evangeline called Emmy’s parents, the Grangers Harry thought their surname was but wasn’t sure, and they apparently told Evangeline how to get in touch with Hogwarts so someone could come and explain to them where Hogwarts was and what was this magic stuff was that they talked about in the letter. They said that Hogwarts would send a teacher and that they should have sent one right away instead of just a letter. After that Evangeline had called Uncle Vernon’s work phone number and asked if Harry could stay… well she more like demanded but that was just a detail…

So that’s how he got himself staying at Evangeline’s house again until the supposed teacher would show up. Harry went upstairs and checked on his snake egg sitting on the floor while he looked at it he wondered when it would hatch.

It was two days later but eventually when they returned from the institute there was a big puffy man at their door step, peeking through the window. Harry looked at Evangeline at once scared.

/Who is this… giant?\

/Be nice Harry…\ Evangeline chastised before turning to the man and coughed to get his attention. The man turned around and straightened up at once. Harry’s eyes grew wide. The man had a bountiful beard that hid most of his face and he was so tall, taller than the door! Evangeline wasn’t tall, Harry could get to her chest and he was small, and she got to the man’s belly button at max. “Good afternoon. May I help you?”

“Yes. I was sent to visit the owners o’ this house.”

“Are you from the school? Are you the teacher?”

The man looked at Evangeline more firmly, finally looking at her with attention.

“I’m Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, m’dam.”

Harry saw the man’s eyes trade to him and Harry hid behind Evangeline at once. He didn’t like this man.

“Well. If you came from Hogwarts then we better move this to inside the house.” Evangeline said before picking her key chain and opened the door entering with Harry, who tried to hide behind her all the way, and let the buffy man in.

Evangeline walked they to the dining room and offered the man a cup of tea, Harry hiding in the corridor as the man sat in one of the chairs, Evangeline directing him to the biggest and strongest of them all.

“So you came here for, sir?” Evangeline asked with practice to the man. “And your name if you please.”

“Me name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you may call me Hagrid, everyone does. I’m here to explain to young Harry all about our world.”

“I see.” Evangeline commented before looking to the door that linked to the corridor. “Harry could you please come here?”

Harry blushed but entered the room and approached Evangeline, grabbing her hand at once.

“Las’ time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh’ve got yer mom’s eyes.” The giant, Hagrid, said.

Harry nodded and shivered under the man’s piercing glaze.

“So… Hogwarts?” Evangeline asked.

Harry looked from Evangeline to Hagrid and couldn’t help but notice how even with the man sitting down and Evangeline standing she still had to look up.

“Yeh right. yeh right. Yeh read the letter o’ course.”

Evangeline approached the courter and opened a drawer taking a letter from there, showing it.

“We’ve read it. We still don’t understand it. How can there be a magical world?”

“It’s hidden in plain sight. From muggles like yeh.”

“Muggles?”

“Non magical people.”

“So Harry is a…”

“Wizard and a thumpin’ good ‘un, I’d say, once yeh’ve been trained up a bit. With a mum an’ dad like yours, what else would yeh be?” the man said looking at Harry with what only could be a smile.

“I’m sorry, you mentioned his parents?”

“James and Lily Potter the best wizards there was.”

“I’m sorry sir. James was an alcoholic man who got himself and his wife dead in a car accident.”

That had been the wrong thing to say.

“WHAT?” the man asked standing. “Lily and James Potter dying in a car accident? It’s an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin’ his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!I knew yeh didn’t know abou’ magic but I never thought yeh wouldn’t even know abou’ yeh parents or bein’ famous, fer cryin’ out loud!”

Harry shivered hiding behind Evangeline. That’s it, this man was out of the people he liked.

“Sir or you calm down or I’ll have to call the police.” Hagrid grumbled but sat down again. “I’m sorry but you’re telling me that my Harry is famous?”

Hagrid didn’t stop grumbling under his breath about how Harry didn’t know and actually the man looked rather scared. Suddenly the man’s eyes frowned as he looked at Harry and he tilted his head to the side.

“What’s with yeh neck?”

Harry’s eyes grew and he took his hands to his neck and run out of the room, up the stairs and into his bedroom and into his dresser and opened several drawers until he found the scarves and picked one running to the mirror to put it in. He couldn’t believe he was walking around without it.

**–MH &PS–**

Evangeline groaned. Perfect it had only taken her months to persuade Harry to forget about his scar and now a stranger enters in her house and wakes the nightmare over again. She was liking this man less and less.

“Mr. Hagrid.” Evangeline turned to the man angrily. “I take it magic is real, because I see my Harry use it without being able to explain it. When I contacted your school I was expecting someone competent to come and explain about the wizard world and how to help me help Harry. Obviously I was wrong because not only Hogwarts refused my request for a teacher but also sent me someone who made fun of my Harry.”

“I didn’t made fun o’ Harry. I was just wondering why Harry had that big scar. And why does Harry never talks? Why yeh always the one to talk?”

“Why? Because Harry is mute. He can’t speak.”

If possible the man before Evangeline’s eyes grew twice its size.

“If you are done criticizing my son then please get out of my house. I don’t want you here ever again. I prefer to take the Grangers help. They at least know how to explain me how to help my son.”

The man was ready to open his mouth to argue when the shelf above Hagrid’s head fell on the man’s head. Evangeline looked to the door to see Harry peeking but not entering, glaring to the man. Harry had a scarf put messily around his neck to hide his scar.

“If you don’t leave my house at once. I’ll call the cops.”

Hagrid looked to the side to see Harry peeking and then to Evangeline and nodded standing. The man picked the shelf from the floor and put it back on in its place easily and then Evangeline walked him to the front door, Harry hiding in the living room as they passed the corridor. As soon as she closed the door Evangeline felt a pair of arms around her belly from behind. Evangeline sighed and turned around and pulled Harry to her arms hugging him.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay, not excuses besides for my lack of muse
> 
> And apparently everyone got it right about Emmy’s family. It is Hermione. Emmy it’s an OC who is Hermione’s older blind sister.
> 
> A few people asked if it was Lavender. I may be mistaken but isn’t Lavender a pureblood? How could she have a muggle sister?


	5. Chapter V  –Diagon Alley–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** darksnakelordess
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** PD/VD
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of child abuse, adoption, surname change
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,935
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter V**

**–Diagon Alley–**

After a while Evangeline called the Grangers and they agreed to come over the next day and explain everything they knew on the one hour long road trip to London where they would be shopping for school. And in the next day there they were, Dr. Granger, Hermione Granger and Emmy Granger at Evangeline’s door for their ride.

Harry took his snake egg with him in a box on his lap, it had been an agreement with Evangeline as no local veterinarian knew what kind of snake it was and how to hatch it, perhaps the magical world know? Harry sat at the back next to Emmy, who sat in the middle next to Hermione. Dr. Granger sat behind the wheel and Evangeline at her side. The two women spent the whole journey talking about Hagrid and how awful he had been. Hermione spent the whole journey listening to the two women and giving her input from time to time, which ended up being a lot. Emmy otherwise just grabbed Harry’s hand and wrote on it in hand sign language.

/Evangeline won’t let anyone hurt you.\

Harry smiled at that and squeezed her hand in answer.

After half the journey being spent talking about the giant man the talk changed to magic and about Professor McGonagall who had explained about magic, Dr. Granger at this point tried to explain both to Evangeline and Harry the best she could what she had been taught, and in the end turned the tea-table into a pig and then back into a table. At this Hermione started to speak million words a minute about what Professor McGonagall had explained and Harry looked at her listening to what she said and when he, from time to time, raised his hand to ask something she would quiet down wait for him to move his question before returning to where million words a minute explaining Harry what he hadn’t understood to the best of her abilities. By the end of the journey, when Dr. Granger finally parked her car, Harry questioned how Hermione knew sign language. Emmy he could understand, kind of, but Hermione?

“I don’t have many friends so I’m always reading and studying.” Harry nodded in understanding. “When Emmy told me that she was learning how to speak sign language I asked if I could learn as well. Every day when she arrived home the first thing she did was come to my room sit before me and teach me what she had learnt that day.” Hermione said, beaming.

Harry smiled at her and got out of the car, picking his box with the egg. Emmy grabbed her white cane, unfolding it, and grabbed Harry’s forearm like Harry had seen those old couples do in television and the five started to walk away. They walked for a while until they got to a crowded street.

“Now the Professor said that the entrance is in here between a bookshop and a record store here at Charing Cross Road.” Dr Granger said as she looked around.

Harry also looked and suddenly saw it, an old looking door that he wouldn’t have looked twice if he hadn’t checked that the two shops on each side were the ones mentioned. Harry started to pull Emmy that way, who didn’t fight it, letting Harry guider her.

“I think Harry found it, mum.” Emmy said and Harry heard the other three following him.

Finally Harry stopped before the black door of an old looking inn. Harry frowned looking back at Evangeline who smiled encouragingly. Emmy pulled and Harry opened the door entering with Emmy, the adults and Hermione right behind them. If Harry had disliked the door he couldn’t help but think what he thought of the inn in itself. He tried to turn around and leave but Emmy grabbed his arms securely and didn’t let him. Dr. Granger approached the courter and talked with the man there and then he guided them to the backyard where he opened the entrance, leaving them again. Harry’s eyes grew and he was sure the others eyes grew just as big.

“I take it its gorgeous.” Emmy commented more amused than angry at the fact that they had just spent a few minutes in silence and unmoving.

“It’s perfect.” Hermione finally spoke. “It’s like an old town, Emmy. And there are people walking around in robes, or I think its robes because men are using it as well. They have pointy hats and wands in hands and…”

“Thank you Hermione. I got the idea. It looks like those pictures you used to describe me from those books you used to read.”

“It is… but a whole street of them.”

“So let’s start with the bank, shall we?” Dr. Granger finally asked, winning her voice again.

Everyone nodded and entered the crowded street. As they walked Harry noticed a pet shop by the side. Harry took his own hand to Emmy’s at once and told her about it.

“Miss Evangeline.”

“Yes Emmy, darling?”

“Harry just saw a pet shop on the left side two shops back.” the teen said.

Harry saw Evangeline look and then nod.

“Thank you. We’ll pass there after we’ll leave the bank.”

Harry nodded with a smile and they went down the road.

“Mum the bank is there.” Everyone looked to where Hermione was pointing at to see her pointing to a big white odd looking building with the words Gringotts on the front.

They climbed up a set of white stairs to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by a small thing that wasn’t a dwarf and Harry was sure it wasn’t an elf either in a uniform of scarlet and gold. As soon as they passed the doors Hermione started to relate to her sister the small non-dwarf/non-elf thing and then passed a small entrance hall until they were before another set of doors, these ones in silver.

“Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.”

“What was that?” Emmy asked to her sister.

“It’s engraved on the door.” Hermione answered before grabbing her older sister hand and pulling it to the mentioned door and showing her the lines. “See?”

Emmy nodded with a smile.

“Yes thanks baby sister.” Emmy answered and Hermione beamed. “Now, we’re not here to rob so let’s enter, shall we baby brother?” Emmy asked tilting her head to Harry as if looking at him.

Harry’s eyes grew and he looked at Emmy admired. Emmy had just called him brother! Evangeline put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and Harry took a deep breath and opened the door entering Gringotts. Through these doors, also flanked with non-dwarfs/non-elves, is a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred non-dwarfs/non-elves sitting at them.

Evangeline pulled them to one and they waited for the… man? to acknowledge them.

“May I help you?”

Evangeline smiled to the thing. Harry could see the Grangers in another counter waiting.

“Yes please. My name is Evangeline Orpington, this is my ward Harry Potter and we need to trade muggle, I think the name is, money for magical money.”

The thing took a good look at Evangeline before turning to Harry and looked at him, principally to his forehead. Harry didn’t dare to move under his painstaking gaze.

“Does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?”

“Key?” Evangeline asked confused.

“The Potters family have a vault here at Gringotts with wizard money. If Mr. Harry Potter would have his key I could just guide you to it.”

“I’m sorry but no. We didn’t even know about magic until yesterday.”

The non-dwarf/non-elf took a good look at Evangeline and then to one of the others non-dwarfs/non-elves and screamed something Harry couldn’t understand. Not long later another non-dwarf/non-elf appeared besides the counter.

“This is Griphook. He will guide you to the Potter’s account manager.”

Harry nodded to Griphook.

“Thank you, sir.” Evangeline said to the non thing on the counter and then turned to Griphook and let him lead them through the door behind the counter and up the stairs until an old looking door.

Griphook mentioned for Harry to open the door and Harry did, wondering why it had to be him and not Evangeline to open the door, and the three entered the room. Another non thing was there.

“Pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Potter. And you must be Mr. Potter’s aunt, Mrs. Dursley?”

“No sir, I am Evangeline Orpington. I am Harry’s musical tutor at the institution.”

“Institution, madam?”

Evangeline looked at Harry who nodded back.

“Institution for blind deaf and mute.” Evangeline explained.

The non thing looked at Harry.

“I take it your mute then, Mr. Potter.” Harry hastened to nod. “I’m not taught in hands signs so I will have to ask your tutor to translate me everything you say.” Harry glanced at Evangeline who nodded her agreement. Harry looked again to the non thing. “My name is Gornuk; I’m the goblin responsible of your family accounts.” Harry frowned.

/Goblin?\

Gornuk won a feral smirk when Evangeline voiced Harry’s question.

“That’s the name of my race. We’re goblins and our native language is Gobbledegook which you may have heard earlier.” Harry hastened to nod. “Griphook when you entered this room requested for you to open this door because only a Potter could open the door.” Harry hummed, not daring to ask what would’ve happen had he been a fake. “From what you and your tutor tell me you have not been taught like you should have about your world and what it will be expected from you in the future. For that I will deem your actual magical mentor unfit for you and until new one appears will belong to the state.” Harry looked at Evangeline who was biting the bottom corner of her lips. “What is it, Mr Potter?”

Evangeline looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and the two had a little argument with hand signs and then finally the two turned to the goblin who waited patiently.

“Is it possible for me to adopt Harry? Harry’s muggle family is also unfit to take care of a child and as far as I try to do it the muggle way I have been unable to adopt Harry.”

“I would need a proof that Mr. Potter’s recent family is unfit.” Gornuk answered easily as he picked a parchment from his desk.

Harry looked at Evangeline as she tried to think of a way of proving uncle Vernon’s wrong doings. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes taking his scarf and baring his throat for the goblin to see.

“You may put your scarf back, Mr. Potter.” The goblin said after a while and Harry hastened to obey, opening his eyes again but avoiding Evangeline’s eyes or either of the goblins’ ones. “May I ask when it was done or…?”

Harry showed 6 fingers and it was all the goblin needed to know, starting to write something on a parchment. After a while he grabbed another parchment that had appeared before him and handed it to Evangeline giving her a quill to sign, pointing her to the right place.

“Are you keeping your surname, Mr. Potter? Or are you taking Miss Orpington’s one?”

Harry’s eyes grew. He had never thought of that.

“I’ll take his.” Evangeline answered and Harry looked at Evangeline at once. “Family names are an important thing in the wizard world, isn’t it?” the woman questioned the goblin.

“Indeed they are madam.”

“My surname is just it a surname. I won’t mind taking Harry’s surname as my own.”

Gornuk nodded and prepared another parchment for Evangeline to sign. Harry started to become fussy after a while and heard the two say something about the goblin being able to take care of her muggle accounts as well now that she had the Potter surname. Finally the goblin picked a few muggle official papers that he gave Evangeline to save.

“Your new ID cards. It works both in the muggle world as in the magical one and are official. Official documents, copies of the one I gave you, are being sent to the muggles identities responsible and Gringotts will keep another copy of the files.” Gornuk finished with grabbing a key that had appeared before the desk and gave it to Harry. “As soon as I get a reliable magical mentor I’ll enter in contact with both of you. I will also look for an interpreter to accompany Mr. Potter during school term. Until next time, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter.” Gornuk finished bowing his head. Harry and Evangeline stood and the two bowed their heads back before following Griphook to Harry’s vault.

Griphook picked Harry’s vault key to open the vault and then grabbed three coins of an enormous amount of money.

“The golden one is a Galleon, the silver is a Sickle and the bronze one is a Knut.” The goblin looked up to make sure they caught on so far. The two nodded. “There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon.” Harry lost at that but Evangeline seemed to catch on. “A Galleon is £4.93, a Sickle is £0.29 and a Knut is £0.01.”

Evangeline took a deep breath and Harry caught her picking a notepad and noting it down, the goblin looked over her arm and recapitulating so she could write it down.

“Thank you.” Evangeline said before looking to the coins and picking her handbag and looked for a coins purse and then took the amount Griphook advised them before leaving. The Grangers were at the atrium waiting for them when they arrived and the five left the building. Evangeline showed her notepad to Dr. Granger who immediately copied it down to her own notepad. The two women arguing the prices, but at the same time commenting that maybe the prices here would be cheaper than in the muggle world.

Emmy hooked her arm with Harry and smiled at Harry.

“You seem happier.” The older girl said.

Harry limited to smile.

“You’re smiling, aren’t you? Hermione he’s smiling?”

“He is.” Hermione commented from Harry’s other side amused. The three walking to the pet shop Harry had seen earlier, the two adults following after them.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two girls tactics but couldn’t take the smile out of his face. Evangeline was his mother! They entered the pet shop and Harry went to the counter and they waited for the clerk to attend them.

“Good morning, can I help you?” a young man said gallantly not long later.

Evangeline appeared behind Harry at once putting her hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“Yes sir. My son received this egg a while aback and we don’t know how to hatch it or what breed it is.” She said as Harry put the box on the counter and open the lid.

The man looked at the leg and took a stick from his pocket.

“ _Progenies!_ ” a light touched the egg before a parchment appeared and the clerk picked it reading it. “It’s a boa constrictor, madam. When kept in captivity, they should be fed mice, rats, rabbits, chickens and chicks depending on the size and age of the snake. Captive life expectancy is 20 to 30 years.” The man turned around looked for a magazine in reptiles. “Let me see…” he mumbled as he thumbed it up finally he put it down and turned it to the kids. “Amaral’s boa. That’s the subspecies of your egg.” The man explained.

Harry looked at the magazine as it said everything he need to know on how to made the egg hatch to how to take care of it. Harry looked at Evangeline.

“Can we buy the magazine?” the woman asked already with the coins purse in hand.

The clerk nodded and told the price and grabbed a proper box, giving Harry for him to save the egg before they all left.

**–MH &PS–**

After lunch as Harry and Hermione took take care of the uniforms at the clothes shop, Dr. Granger and Emmy went to the Potage's Cauldron Shop to buy the pewter cauldrons and the potions set at the apothecary as Evangeline went to buy the parchments and quills and ink bottles and the books.

In the end the only thing missing was the wands. They joined together at the clothes shop and went to Ollivanders. Harry was tired from a whole day of work and sat on a chair by the window as Hermione tested her wand and when she finally got hers - a ten and three quarters inches, vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core - it was Harry’s time. He stood and went for his time. Harry took longer than Hermione using almost half the shop before he finally found his – eleven inches, holly wood, with a phoenix feather core.

Mr. Ollivander commented something about how Harry was destined to that wand after its brother made Harry’s forehead scar. As soon as they left the shop they went to the bookshop and bought more books, this time about Harry Potter and the Potters and everything related before finally calling it a day and going home.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> No this story won't be Hermione/Harry, their relationship will be mostly friendship  
> ~Isys


	6. Chapter VI  –The Journey from Platform 9 and ¾–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** darksnakelordess
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** PD/VD
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of child abuse, mention of adoption
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,623
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Mute Harry and the Philosopher’s Stone**

**Chapter VI**

**–The Journey from Platform 9 and ¾–**

Arriving home they both went directly to bed, Harry hugging his egg to his chest. The next morning when the ten years old boy stood and went downstairs he found breakfast done and on the table with a note. Harry picked it up to read.

_Good Morning my dear son_

_I went to your uncles to show them the papers and to pick your things from your room (you still own me that talk about the cupboard). I’ll go then to the institution so I’ll have to come and pick you up during lunch. Bring your new books about your supposed history and those I bought about Wizardry Customs, we need to understand about your new world._

_Love_

_Your mother :)_

Harry smiled and sat at the table. It was such an odd feeling; those damn butterflies wouldn’t leave his belly. Was this normal?

At Evangeline’s lunch time Harry was dressed and ready with the books in hand at the kitchen, just been finished to prepare lunch for both of them, when the woman entered. Harry smiled at her.

–Morning mum.–

Evangeline smiled at Harry’s hissed answer and kissed Harry’s forehead before sitting at the table, it wasn’t like the woman understood what he said but Harry taught her that when he said those two hisses what he meant.

“Hello my dear, slept well?”

Harry nodded eagerly and the two ate in a comfortable silence. At the institution as Harry played piano with Evangeline, while Hermione - that had decided to come with her sister that day - read the books out loud. It was a win win situation. Harry could play his piano, Hermione could happily do what she liked and both Evangeline and Emmy could still hear what the book said. At some time Harry sat next to Emmy, grabbed her hand and started to move his hand forming the forms of hand-sign language while commenting her about the butterflies. Emmy felt the signs as Harry moved his hand to express his question and then smiled, grabbing Harry’s own hand and moved her own hand to form her own question. That had been how she had taught hand-sign language, by doing the hand movements in the hand of the person.

/It’s completely normal. You are afraid to love and she shows you that she loves you. Don’t get scared. We’re always here for you.\

Harry smiled and moved his hand on her own fingers of her own hand to tell her that he had smiled.

_(A/N: someone asked me what hand-sign is. I hope this explains better as there is no other way to explain it. If you still don’t understand I advise you to Google it.)_

The next few days passed quickly and before Harry knew it was September the first. Harry wished he could go back so he could stay longer with Evangeline but sadly he couldn’t. Harry and Evangeline left home early morning, apparently she had to pass by Gringotts to sign the papers of his new interpreter and for them to meet him.

As they left home at 8 am, they missed the wizard that had come knocking on their door, not for the first time during the past month.

The two Potters, calling Evangeline a Potter still gave Harry butterflies on his belly, arrived at Gringotts around half past nine and Griphook was already there to greet them.

“Sorry for the delay. I didn’t expect the amount of traffic while entering London.” Evangeline informed sadly and the goblin nodded.

“Muggle travelling then?”

“I’m afraid so.” Evangeline conceded as the goblin directed them to the side door.

The goblin nodded and took them to the Potter account manager. When they entered a man, teen?, was there, he was brown haired just past his ear in waves, blue eyed and was very pale, the kind that a little sun would burn his skin, his lips were light pink, his facial expressions were bushy and he had thick eyebrows. The man/teen stood and bowed to the two.

“Mr. and Miss Potter.” The man/teen said as he also said it with his hands that were rough as if the teen had spent his life working with ivy plants. “My name is Charlie Bennison. I’m a muggleborn who went to Hogwarts 84/91. I’m 18 years old. My father lost his hearing when I was five and by so I was taught how to speak hand-sign language while other people were taught how to speak. I’m neutral in the wizard war and I was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. I’m single at the moment and can work 24/7.” Bennison looked back at the goblin as if wondering if he had missed something. “I have my grades with me and as an interpreter my job will only be to translate what Mr. Potter says. I won’t be able to tell him the answers or change his lines to the professors. I will be able to tutor Mr. Potter if he so wishes though.”

Harry had to look to the teen as he spoke, some of the signs he used were different from the ones he himself had been taught but Harry was used to that. It was like when Americans came to England there were some words that British people used that made the Americans gape like a lunatic.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bennison.” Evangeline said and approached sitting on the chair. “I am Evangeline and you know my son Harry.”

The man nodded and the goblin offered Evangeline a parchment that when Harry looked over her shoulder noticed that it was Bennison grades. Harry looked again to the teen that had yet to sit and made him signal to sit and only then did the man sat.

/Can you think for yourself?\ Harry inquired.

The teen frowned confused and nodded, Harry tilted his head to the side.

/Then why do you obey every order like a lost puppy?\

The man’s eyes grew and he laughed.

/I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.\

Harry looked again to Evangeline as she read the grades.

“I see you have good grades, Mr. Bennison.”

“Yes madam.”

Harry smirked and Evangeline looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry approached Bennison and petted his head as if he was a real dog. The goblins’ eyes growing at Harry’s audacity.

/Can I keep him, mum? I promise to take him out for his daily walk and to feed him at least thrice a day.\

Evangeline grinned and turned to Gornuk.

“Where do I have to sign to adopt the pup?”

Harry laughed when, as if for show, Bennison scratched his ear like an actual dog. Harry liked this man already and he had problems liking and trusting people.

**–MH &PS–**

“I’m afraid you have traumatized the goblins with the dog joke.” Bennison said as they drove to Kings Cross.

“Whatever makes my son laughs is good enough to me.” Evangeline stated firmly. “If killing people makes him laugh then please go ahead… not that killing is a good thing Harry!” she added with a stern voice.

–Yes mum.–

Bennison’s eyes grew.

“You’re a Parselmouth?” he asked looking back to Harry on the back seat.

/A what?\

“Parselmouth is the name of the people who can speak snake language. Snake language is called Parseltongue and sometimes the speakers are also called Parselspeaker.” Bennison explained at once. “Some wizards see Parseltongue as a dark magic.”

“By dark you meant bad, am I right?” Evangeline asked.

“Yes madam.”

“You said also that you were neutral.”

“Yes madam. That’s why the Goblins contacted me. As I wouldn’t pull Mr. Potter to either of the sides.” Harry sneered and Bennison looked at him at once. “Did I say something wrong?”

/Harry.\ Harry said before looking out the window.

Bennison frowned confused.

“What did Harry say?”

“He just said Harry.” Bennison admitted, looking to Evangeline.

“Then he wants you to call him by his first name. He’s not used to be called by his surname much… it normally means bad things for him. Isn’t it my dear?”

–Yes mum.–

“That means ‘yes mum’ from what he told me. I also know when he says ‘good morning mum’ but that’s as far as I get what he says.” Evangeline stated as she parked the car. “Do you have a problem with Parseltongue?”

“I’ll have to get used to the hissing, but as far as I see he is only speaking the only way Harry can.” Bennison said before turning to Harry. “If you want me to call you Harry you can also call me Charlie.”

Harry shrugged and Benn–Charlie put the trunk on a cart to push it inside.

“May I ask where is your own trunk?”

Charlie petted his pocket and both Evangeline and Harry looked at it admired. At seeing their looks he hurried to explain.

“Shrank it.”

Charlie walked them to the platform. Harry looked to the solid wall he wanted them to cross and gave a step back at once. Charlie looked at him confused and then understood. The teen put himself next to the wall and then suddenly slipped the cart into the wall. Harry’s eyes grew at that and Charlie grinned before disappearing after the cart. Harry looked to Evangeline and she approached, walking with him into the wall. On the other side there was a huge train and the platform claimed to be a 9 and ¾. Charlie was on the other side with a smirk.

“Am I being a good guide-dog?” the teen asked with a raised eyebrow and a provoking tone.

As an answer Harry approached and pulled him down by his shirt and then petted the top of his head. At this the Grangers appeared, Hermione hugging Harry around his neck. Harry tensed for a few seconds but then relaxed at realizing who it was.

“Can you believe it? We’re going to school together… Today!… AHHH!” Harry stepped back at the over excited girl, eyes wide.

Emmy chuckled.

“She tends to that.” The teen stated amused. Then her head turned to Charlie as if noticing his presence. “Who is that Harry?”

Harry grabbed her hand.

/My new guide dog.\

The female teen’s mouth won an amused look.

“Guide dog? Is he potty trained?”

“According to Harry he is daily-walk trained.” Evangeline counteracted and two doctors smiled amused before introducing themselves to Charlie who introduced himself back.

After that Harry said goodbye to Evangeline and the Grangers, before entering with Hermione and Charlie into the train. They found a compartment with only a boy that according to Charlie had to be a first year as he didn’t remember him from the year prior. Hermione knocked.

“Hi. I’m Hermione, this is Harry and that’s Charlie. Can we share you’re compartment?” she asked nicely.

The brown haired boy looked at them and nodded with a shy smile. The three entered and Charlie saved the trunks on the trunks compartment by the side, before sitting by the door. Harry sat by the window before the boy and looked outside trying to find Evangeline in the crowd. Suddenly Hermione pointed to where they were. Harry smiled and opened the window nodding to them and Evangeline approached at once, grabbing his hand through the window.

“Be good will you?”

Harry nodded back and when they heard the train’s whistle, he closed the window again.

“I’m Neville, by the way.” The shy boy said. “Neville Longbottom.”

“Hermione Granger.” Hermione simply stated and the train started moving.

Harry looked at Hermione confused as he saw her diving into her trunk looking for something in there. Her trunk was full of books, it was a miracle her trunk could close or that she had any space for her clothes. And then a red haired boy knocked on their compartment door.

“Can I? All the rest are full.” The boy stated shyly.

Hermione took a look from her work to Harry and then nodded to the boy.

“Sure, why not?”

The boy entered with his trunk, saved it and then sat by Neville’s side.

“I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.”

“Neville Longbottom.” Neville introduced and Ron shook his hand. “That’s Hermione Granger, Charlie and Harry.”

Harry tensed as he saw Ron looking side ways to him and took a hand to his neck to make sure the scarf was well put. While doing that he noticed Charlie moving his hand as if he was batting a fly away.

/No skin visible.\

Harry dropped his hand and tried to will the blush away. Charlie may not know why he reacted like that but apparently that had been enough as he had understood.

“I heard Him is going to start classes this year.” Harry looked at Ron confused. “Do you think he remembers how You-Know-Who looks like?”

Hermione looked up from what she was looking at, while Neville shrugged. Neville apparently understood what was being talked about.

“Even if he does remember, is not something you will ask.” Charlie reprimanded and Ron blushed to the tip of his ears.

“But… he survived You-Know-Who! No one survived him before.” The red haired boy stated as if that explained everything.

Hermione traded a look with Harry, before looking again to Ron.

“You’re talking about Harry Potter, right?”

Ron nodded at once.

“Of course I am. Do you think he really has the… the scar?”

Harry tensed, standing at once ready to bout out. Charlie stood and forced Harry on his seat, before turning to Ron with a sneer.

“If all you care about the Boy-Who-Lived is the fame then you may as well leave and go look for him. He may let you kiss the hem of his robes if you beg.”

Harry looked to the boy paling, starting to hyperventilate. The other boy didn’t seem to have caught on in what was going on with Harry and his eyes grew at the possibility of actually meeting The Harry Potter and left going to look for him. Charlie closed the door behind Ron with strength. Hermione finally seemed to catch what she was looking for and approached Harry with a small box that she opened to show female muggle make up.

“Breath. In and out.” The girl said calmly and after a few breaths Harry calmed down. Harry saw Hermione grab the sponge from her box and pulled Harry’s fringe to the side starting to apply the makeup. After a while the girl moved her hands to Harry’s scarf but Harry stopped her at once. Hermione looked to the other two in the compartment who stood and left the compartment waiting outside. “I promise you that when I’ll finish no one will be able to see the scar.” Harry bit the bottom of his lip afraid. “Emmy told me your fear about showing your neck and when she had heard the part in the books about your forehead scar she took me to a cosmetic shop and asked the employee what were the best cosmetics to hide a scar and then made them teach me how to do it.”

Harry looked to the box and then to Hermione, nodding. The girl took his scarf off and started to apply the makeup to the scar, freezing every time Harry shivered or moved back in instinct, but after a few moments she grabbed a mirror from the box and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at himself in the mirror admired as Hermione picked his scarf and put it on his neck making a tie with it. Then Hermione stood and went to open the door to the others, before saving the box and the mirror. Harry looked afraid at Neville.

“I’m partly a squib. Live with my Gran and everyone thought I was a muggle until I was 7. I’m very clumsy and the thing I fear most is my Gran.” The boy said back confidentially.

Harry was admired at the trust and then his eyes landed on Charlie.

“You just showed him your worst fear, even if it was by accident. I was told about this from the goblins so I would not mention it. Miss Granger also knows and knows not to speak about it. Mr. Longbottom by admitting what he most fears is showing that you can trust him with this news.”

Harry nodded and looked at Neville.

“So you’re The Harry?” the boy commented amused and Harry nodded afraid. “I can’t wait to see Ron’s face when he finds out then.” Neville finished with a shrug before picking a toad from his pocket. “This is Trevor. He’s my pet. My Uncle gave it to me when I did magic for the first time.” He said changing subjects and Harry felt tones better for that.

Harry went to pick his trunk and took his egg out and showed it on his lap. Neville looked at the egg admired.

“You’re pet is an egg?” Harry nodded with a smile. “Wow… what is it?”

“A snake.” Hermione answered as she passed a page from the book that she had her face in already. “Someone gave it to Harry and he is waiting for it to hatch.”

Neville’s eyes grew.

“A snake?” Hermione hummed. “Isn’t there a law for…?” Neville started and all the three first years looked to Charlie.

“As long as it doesn’t attack, and if it does it is only to save their master and can’t kill or give him a permanent sickness, which includes losing a leg.” Charlie explained. “There is nothing about snakes. Trust me, I had to study Hogwarts guide lines to one of my six year history essays.” The teen added with a roll of his eyes.

Harry grabbed a biscuit from his pocket and threw it at Charlie who grabbed it with his hand before eating it with an amused smile. Hermione returned to her book.

“And of course Harry also has his guide-dog, Charlie.” The girl stated what made Harry and Charlie laugh. “He is still being trained.” The girl added with a shrug.

**–MH &PS–**

Mid travel a couple of twins passed by and complimented Charlie. Apparently they were Ron’s older brothers, although not the oldest. A few other students passed by to compliment Charlie and to welcome the first years, some even asked how Charlie had got himself in the train if he had already finished his schooling. Charlie always only answered that he was going in work now.

When an old Lady came by and asked if they wanted something form the trolley Charlie asked for the pastries, some drinks and three candies of each, although only one every flavour beans. The old woman smiled at Charlie and even chastised him for flunking his seventh year. Charlie had only smiled but not argued. After paying he closed the door again and divided the food by the four, then he explained to both Harry and Hermione about the wizard candies and how to eat them.

Hermione had been furious that only candies were served at the trolley but had to concede that most of the students didn’t come from dentist parents like she did. Harry had had to contain his laugh at her outraged look when Neville actually asked what a dentist was.

“Teeth healer.” Charlie had explained while trying to contain his own laugh at Hermione’s look.

**–MH &PS–**

Getting out of the train had been a welcoming difference, Harry didn’t think he would handle any other minute locked in a compartment with Hermione having a heated argument with Charlie about the differences, that she knew about, from wizards to muggles. If the look he had shared with Neville, the boy couldn’t handle any more minute from it either. And then Harry saw him. The giant. Harry grabbed Hermione and Neville and pulled them to the other side at once, trying to avoid the… man.

“Hmm… Harry?” Harry looked at Charlie’s confused look, who was pointing to the other side of the station where the giant was. “For first years is that way.”

Harry shook his head at once and then they heard it.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!”

Hermione looked at Harry and then to Hagrid with a frown.

“Is that the giant who they sent to your house?” she asked and Harry nodded.

The girl huffed and hooked her arm with Harry pulling him to the group of first years, Neville and Charlie following them. Harry noticed Hermione positioning herself in a way so Hagrid wouldn’t be able to see him and half-smiled thankfully.

Hagrid waited until he was sure every carriage was empty and Harry was sure the man was looking for him, when he didn’t find him the man sighed and beckoned them to follow him. Charlie looked to Harry with a raised eyebrow and Harry mentioned him to go with the teens that had waited for him at the station. Charlie nodded and turned going to where a couple of 17 years old teens were waiting for him, probably old friends of his from the year prior to his.

Hagrid took them to a lake and told them to enter in the boats. As Harry sat with Hermione and Neville in one a girl approached and sat with them. She was black haired and had brown eyes. From her clothes and her nose in the air, Harry could tell she was a pureblood with money.

“I’m Daphne Greengrass.” The girl introduced calmly and Harry suddenly felt like he was going to visit the Queen instead of school.

“Neville Longbottom. Harry and Hermione Granger.” Neville introduced, avoiding Harry’s surname on purpose and making the girl think they were most likely siblings.

Harry looked from Greengrass to the castle before them as the boat moved forward.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** prize to who can find who Charlie Bennison is


	7. Chapter VII  –The Sorting Hat –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** darksnakelordess
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** PD/VD
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of child abuse, snake attack, mention of adoption
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,306
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Mute Harry and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter VII**

**–The Sorting Hat –**

When they left the boats Hagrid checked the boats for in case they forgot something and then walked them to the front doors, knocking. The doors opened and Harry saw a stern woman who had her hair tied in a pun. Hermione approached Harry's ear.

"That's Professor McGonagall." Harry nodded as Neville listened from his other side.

Harry felt thankful for Neville the boy was shy and was obvious clumsy from the multiple times Harry had to help him stand up while they walked, but the boy had taken to himself to protect Harry with his own body from any uninvited company to their little trio. He understood Harry was not used to many people close and kept the most away from Harry.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The stern woman said and Hagrid walked inside and away.

Harry entered following the first years to the biggest entrance hall he had ever seen, and to think the Dursley's house would fit in this 'little' hall was say little. Harry didn't listen much as the woman gave them a welcoming speech. Hermione had already read him all those sorting rules from one of the books she had bought while he played. Suddenly Harry noticed the woman leave.

"What do you think they will use to sort us?" a voice, that only could be Ron, asked.

Hermione sneered at the boy.

"If you would have read Hogwarts a history, you would have known that you only need to try a hat."

Ron groaned and Harry saw him ready to badmouth her for being a know it all. Harry glared stepped in front of him and pointed him a finger, then put a finger on his own lips to signal him the worldwide sign of be quiet. When Ron was ready to open his mouth anyway a blond boy stepped in.

"Do yourself a favour and be quiet, Weasley."

Harry looked to the boy, admired that another person that not Hermione or Neville had stepped in to help him. The boy approached Harry and offered his hand.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Harry to contain his laugh, by biting the interior of his lip and took the hand. "Do you think my name funny?" Harry shook his head. "Then why are you trying to control your laugh?" the boy demanded.

"It's the way you said it." another boy stated. "There are a few muggle movies that the principal actor introduces himself like that."

Harry suspected that the boy was a muggleborn. Draco Malfoy looked at Harry confused.

"What's a movie?"

"A live action book." Hermione explained easily.

"So there's a personage known in the muggle world that always introduce himself the way I just did?" the blond boy asked just to make sure he had heard right and Harry nodded. "Are you a muggleborn?" Harry shook his head. "Halfblood?"

"But muggle raised." Hermione answered for Harry.

The other boy hummed.

"What's your name then? And no muggle jokes, if you please."

Greengrass appeared besides Draco.

"His name is Harry Granger. I've never heard of a wizard marrying a Granger. Who was your mother?"

Harry chuckled and before Hermione could explain Professor McGonagall appeared.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The woman stated. "Form a line and follow me."

Harry hurried into the line with Hermione and Neville separating with from the others. Harry saw admired as Draco and Greengrass stayed behind Neville, which kept Ron even more away from him.

Professor McGonagall took them to the entrance hall and then into a door. There were four big tables and one at the end that was obviously the staff table. At the big tables there were various students sitting, in one of them, close to the staff table, was Charlie. Harry wondered where the teen would be staying, would he be sleeping with Harry in his first year dormitory? Or would he be given a Professor office and quarters? As Harry passed by Charlie the teen nodded at Harry, hand signing him good luck. Harry looked to the hat on a three legged stool. The old hat opened a rip near the brim and started to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry clapped with the others and Professor McGonagall grabbed a large roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." The woman stated before starting to call names.

As students houses were chosen the students at the mentioned tables clapped and Harry looked sideways to the tables wondering which one he would be. According to Hermione and the books he had read about 'him' his parents had both been Gryffindors, but his grandmother had been a Slytherin. Evangeline had even told him that he shouldn't let other people choose for him, but let the hat place him in his rightful place.

"Granger, Hermione."

Harry returned to reality and looked as Hermione stepped forward, going to sit on the stool. Harry crossed his fingers.

"Gryffindor." Harry smiled at the girl as she stood with a smile and went to her table.

Harry heard Ron groan and was about to glare to the boy when Draco beat him to it.

"Shut it, Weasley. That muggleborn knows more about the Wizarding World than you do."

Harry saw amused as Ron blushed and huffed looking to the other side. Harry sent Draco a thankful look, who only shrugged. Then it was Greengrass' turn, the girl ended up in Slytherin. A few names later was Neville's turn. The boy stumbled on his hast to go to the stool and Harry stepped forward to help him but Draco grabbed his arm to stop him. Neville ended up in Gryffindor as well. Harry looked to his two friends as they sat at the Gryffindor table and wondered what would happen if he wouldn't end up in their house.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco traded a look with a black skinned boy, before walking to the stool. The dark skinned boy approached Harry, shielding him.

"Slytherin."

Harry looked as Draco walked to the Slytherin table. Well if he ended up in Slytherin he had Draco there, he supposed. If it was Ravenclaw he was sure Charlie would know who to introduce him to. Harry looked to the Hufflepuff table and wondered if he would do well in that house or not. Suddenly Harry heard his name.

"Potter, Harry." Harry looked up at once and walked to the stool, feeling like a deer caught in the deadlight.

Harry heard as everyone started to mumble but blocked them out, out of practice and sat on the stool. Harry closed his eyes as the hat dropped on his head.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry took a deep breath and waited.

"Slytherin." A voice screamed and the hat was taken from his head. Harry opened his eyes and stood walking to the Slytherin table, Charlie following him.

Harry wondered why only the first years were clapping. Was everyone still in shock that Harry Potter could be a Slytherin?

Greengrass looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow as Draco had opened a place for him to sit by his side.

"So you're Potter?" Harry shrugged. "You could have just said it."

"Would you give him a second thought if you knew who he really was?" Charlie mumbled as the next person was shorted.

Greengrass frowned in thought.

"Probably not… are you really muggle taught?" Harry nodded. "Who is your magical mentor?"

"He doesn't have one." Charlie affirmed and the first years looked at him. "He's old one was declared a bad mentor and Gringotts is trying to get him a new mentor. Not every Lord jumps at the prospect of having Harry Potter as an heir."

Harry looked to the sorting as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, immediately after Blaise Zabini, the black skinned boy who had stayed by Harry's side on the shorting, was shorted into Slytherin, sitting besides Charlie. The boy looked at Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you too old to be a first year?" the boy questioned as if talking about the weather.

Charlie grinned.

"I'm just a poor little pup."

Harry coughed to hide his laugh as his colleagues looked at Charlie confused. An old man with a huge beard stood at the high table.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Harry's eyes grew, what in the… "Thank you!" the man said before sitting.

"Is he crazy?" one of his first years colleagues questioned what he was thinking.

Harry looked at Charlie.

"A bit. After all what is the genius who isn't a little mad?" the teen asked before grabbing one of the dishes and offered it to Harry. "Hungry?" Harry looked the dish and his eyes grew at seeing that it was full of food. "I would advice this for start. You're not used to magic made food. Something small and not too heavy would be the best idea to get you used to it." the teen continued.

Harry nodded and picked it, serving himself with the fish pie.

"May I ask why you never talk?" a dark haired boy asked, that if Harry remembered correct from the shorting, his name was Theodore Nott.

"Harry's mute." Charlie answered easily.

"So that's why you're here, isn't it?" Greengrass asked.

"Indeed it is, I'm Harry's personal translator. When he talks, I'll translate it to you and the professors."

"Where are you going to stay?" Draco asked.

"Not sure yet." The teen admitted with a shrug.

Harry looked at him and the two started to have a little conversation in hands before the others but only their own, finally Charlie stood and went to the head table. At the others raised eyebrow, Harry shrugged, it was not like they would understand what he would say, and continued to eat. He saw as Charlie took a parchment from his robes and gave it to a small looking man.

"Flitwick." Harry looked at Draco admired. "Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms Professor and head house to the Ravenclaw house." The boy introduced, Harry supposed he had already been taught all that by his parents. "I suppose Mr. Charlie was a Ravenclaw?" Harry nodded and Draco nodded back.

"When Professor McGonagall stated that the houses would be like our family she meant it." Greengrass explained. "And the head of our house, as the person we turn to in case we need help, becomes our second parent."

**–MH &PS–**

Harry followed the fifteen year old male who had introduced himself as Marcus Flint and the Slytherin's perfect to the Slytherin common room. He was tired and wanted a bed. Besides his scar was starting to ache. Who ever thought that having a scar was cool should get their priorities straight, because it was very painful. Harry wondered how many sleepless nights he already had before just thanks to his damn thing. Harry undid the tie with his scarf and put it around his neck to better hide his scar as he started to feel himself sweat and knew that he would end up messing up with the makeup. Daphne noticed his visual change and took it out before putting again, still hiding his neck but probably less messily. A man was waiting for them at the common room, Harry could barely kept attention in the man as he spoke, the pain in his throat starting to become unbearable and the sweat on his neck plus the makeup urging him to scratch it didn't help the pain in one bit. Harry couldn't wait to be able to take his painless and sleeping pills, before taking a bath and get into bed. When the man finally left, Harry followed his male colleagues up some stairs and entered a common dormitory that he supposed he would have to share with his fellow first years. Harry went to his trunk at once and pulled his bathroom bag from the inside and grabbed the pills taking them, before grabbing his pjs and towel and running to the bathroom, locking himself inside. If any of his colleague thought it strange Harry didn't hear them talk. By the time he left the bathroom, his scarf around his neck, the sleeping pill was almost kicking in and Harry had barely any time to lay on top of the bed before passing out cold.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** prize to WonkaFrog for finding out who Charlie Bennison is (the actor of Sanguini in HBP)  
>   
> 
>  
> 
>  **new poll on my fanfiction.net profile** http://www.fanfiction.net/~isysskeeter#
> 
> ~Isys


	8. Chapter VIII  –The Potions Master–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** darksnakelordess
> 
> **Pairing/s in this chapter:**
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of child abuse, panic attack, kind of character bashing, pain
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,123
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Mute Harry and the Philosopher’s Stone**

**Chapter VIII**

**–The Potions Master–**

When Harry woke the next morning the sheets had been pulled over him and the scarf he had been using was staying innocently on the bedside table with his glasses. Harry was sure he hadn’t been the one to put it there.

Harry stood to find Draco already awake; the other boy looked at Harry ready to wish him good morning when his eyes grew. Harry tensed, paling. Draco took a step forward and Harry took a step back. No, this couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t.

“Draco?” a huskily voice said and both Draco and Harry looked to the side where one Theodore had just sat on his bed. “What are you…?”

Theodore never did finish it as a door opened.

“It was about time you awoke.”

Harry looked to Blaise leaving the bathroom and approaching. The other boy was already fully dressed and ready for the day. Blaise grabbed something from his pocket as he approached and Harry stepped back at once banging into the wall behind him. Blaise started to pull his hands up and Harry closed his eyes with strength.

No! This wasn’t happening! This…

Harry opened his eyes admired as he felt something soft touch his skin on his neck.

“There. All set.” The boy said and then turned around going to his own trunk.

Harry run to the bathroom to see a scarf around his neck hiding his scar and not messily put like he usually did. Harry heard the bathroom door open and looking back saw Theodore enter, put a heap of clothes on a chair and turn around, leaving. Looking closer to the heap of clothes, Harry noticed that it was his best clothes and his school robe.

**–MH &PS–**

Draco looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

“I noticed yesterday when Daphne was rearranging his scarf and that he had muggle makeup on.” The boy commented with a shrug. “I took the scarf from him during the night so he wouldn’t sleep with it.”

“How did you notice?” Theo asked as he returned from giving Potter, Harry?, a set of clothes to dress.

“My mother has this horrible scar on her arm, she has a lot of pain and when she does she starts to sweat a lot. Potter was starting to sweat and the makeup was starting to stain the scarf when Daphne changed it. Besides Harry Potter is known for having a lightning scar… he had none.”

The three traded looks.

**–MH &PS–**

The first day was the most stressing day Harry had ever felt and halfway he was so tense that his scar had started to ache. As if noticing his pain, Draco sent Gregory Goyle to the dormitories during recess to get one of Harry’s _‘little small muggle white balls’_ and, when people started to gather around them again to watch Harry pass, suddenly Harry was surrounded by his Slytherin colleagues hiding him from view while Vincent Crabbe threatened anyone who came near enough of being used as a punch bag. Harry didn’t exactly approve of the last part but it helped and when Gregory returned he took his pill, taking the pain away. Having Charlie with them helped as he knew every corner of the school… or at least Harry thought so, and took them always on time to the classroom. The professors always looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow when he followed the Slytherins but after he gave them a parchment, they let him sit beside Harry.

Harry decided that he actually enjoyed magic classes, but studying the theory, plus the people gathering around to watch over him, what provoked him to tense, what provoked his scar to ache, what made him have even less patience to his colleagues made him arrive Thursday night completely tired. Honestly how could people handle a whole week like that?

Harry found that he liked Charms. The tiny little wizard that was his Charms Professor even gave him a list of books he should raise from the library to help him with the nonverbal spells theory. According to the Professor at first it was a little difficult but as Harry didn’t speak, it would most likely be easy for him, so he had to follow the nonverbal theory instead of the verbal theory. The History of Magic class was spent with Charlie at his side teaching him and whoever of his Slytherin colleagues that wanted to hear, as the actual professor was actually a ghost and didn’t even notice that part of the class was already asleep. During Transfiguration the classes were with the Gryffindors and Harry had to admit that he was happy to see Hermione and Neville again. Hermione sat at Harry’s side and he saw her barely, but still changing her match, while Harry’s match didn’t even trade colour. Professor McGonagall was strict and kept everyone quiet, which Harry found a miracle considering the way Ron Weasley kept shooting glares at Draco, as if Draco was to blame for the fact that Harry was a Slytherin. Ron had tried to approach Harry after class, luckily for Harry and his two Gryffindors friends, Crabbe and Goyle stopped his path. Before Hermione had to walk away she grabbed a box from her bag that Harry recognized as the cosmetics box and gave it to Harry, who saved it in his bag. That night Draco, Theo and Blaise had spent a few hours learning how to use the muggle instruments, while Harry, blushing like mad, let them use his forehead as a test subject. Not that Harry hadn’t tried to make them forget it, but they had just rolled their eyes and force him on a chair and threaten to call the girls and if even so he wouldn’t collaborate they would call Professor Snape. Professor Snape… potions Professor, the only class they had with him was on the Friday and the class was kind of dreading for Harry from the way the man looked at him during meals. Defence Against Dark Arts was a disillusion; the man was a shame to the word Professor in itself. According to Charlie, DADA - as the teen had called it - subject was cursed and normally a Professor would never last a full year without being fired or having a terrible accident. Professor Quirrell had, apparently, been a Ravenclaw student and a Professor at Hogwarts before in Muggle Studies subject and a good one too, but after a few years away he had returned this year as DADA Professor and scared of his own shadow.

Friday morning after the usual routine of getting up in the morning, taking a bath, dressing up and one of his colleagues apply the makeup to his scars, they went to the Great Hall. Hermione was by the entrance with an enormous smile in place. Harry looked at her admired; the girl approached and grabbed his hand pulling him up the staircase.

“Come. You have to see it! You just have to see it!” the girl said as she run, pulling Harry behind her.

Harry found himself in front of a classroom and, when Hermione opened the door and let go of Harry’s wrist, he found himself before a music classroom. Harry looked at Hermione open eyed and the girl beamed at him.

“I found it when I got lost yesterday and… I thought…”

Harry smiled gratefully and entered at once walking around not quite believing it. He was in heaven! And then he met it. The most astonishing thing he ever saw in his whole life. As soon as Evangeline would hear of this she would be so jealous! Harry approached the master piece before him. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The most astounding grand-piano he had ever seen in his whole life. Harry passed a finger though it, kind of scared to touch. What if he broke it? and then he let his finger touch the key, pressing it only to wince.

“What is it?”

Harry looked at Hermione, having forgotten that she was even there.

/This piano is out of tone.\ he explained and the girl nodded.

Harry approached the tale of the piano and opened the flat top, looking to the inside and starting to touch the cords inside. After a while Harry returned to the piano and sat before it, putting both dust-dirty hands on the keys and started to press the keys as he played. All the stress Harry had felt the whole week suddenly just disappeared. Harry flinched when he hit another out of tone key that he hadn’t managed to arrange, but continued playing. Harry knew that to any other people who didn’t knew piano like he did the piano would seem in tone, but Evangeline had taught him better. Harry started to play the piano and let himself go into the feeling.

**–MH &PS–**

Quirinus was walking from the Great Hall to his classroom. His master was angry, he could feel it. And then suddenly as he passed the fifth floor corridor, damn staircases he was supposed to be in the third corridor! No wonder master was mad!, he heard a song he hadn’t heard in a long time played by a piano. Quirinus frowned and looked to the music classroom, peeking through the open door. There were two first years. A bushy brown haired girl with her back to him and looking to another first year on the grand-piano and… Quirinus’ eyes grew, even his master seemed to become admired, playing the piano as if he was walking down the park was Harry Potter. For the first time since Quirinus saw the boy he felt him free and really happy. Finally, the music ended and Potter lowered his hands with a sigh. The girl clapped.

“Say whatever you want, Harry. Piano out of tone or not, you just played that piano magnificently.”

Quirinus sighed and entered while coughing to get their attention, like he expected the two jumped and looked at him afraid.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at class?”

“Yes sir.” The girl said and the two run to the door.

“And Potter.” The boy stopped at the end of the corridor and looked back confused. “Tell your translator to speak with Professor Flitwick. I’m sure my colleague will be delighted in having you in his music classes.”

Potter’s eyes grew and he bowed his head.

/Thank you, Professor.\ the boy said, moving his hand and when the girl was about to translate Quirinus stopped her with his hand.

Using his master knowledge again, this time to speak; Quirinus answered back.

/You’re going to be late for class.\

The two kids’ eyes grew and they turned, running.

‘You’re going to be late for class as well if you don’t hurry up, Quirinus.’ His master voice stated in his mind.

**–MH &PS–**

Harry looked back as he run down the stairs. Professor Quirrell was odd, different somehow, as if he was another person. But Harry didn’t have time to worry about that. They were in the fifth floor and they had to run all the way to the dungeons for their potion classes. Harry sent an ‘I’m sorry’ look to Hermione as they run.

“Don’t worry Harry. It was my fault I should have shown it to you after classes not before.” Harry attempted to shake his head but didn’t manage while running. “Honestly Harry stop taking the blame for everything that happens. It was my fault and that’s the truth.”

Harry blushed and looked ahead. They arrived, knotting on the door while Hermione opened the door. Professor Snape was reading the roll call, the man looked up.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you deemed us worthy of your presence.”

Harry clenched his hands.

“I’m sorry Professor, but it was my fault.”

“Shut up, Miss Granger.” The man said icily, glaring draggers to Harry. “5 points from Gryffindor.” Harry’s eyes grew, no he couldn’t do that! “For talking out of tone. Now take your seats.”

The two entered and Harry and Hermione sat at the front next to Draco who raised an eyebrow at the two. Snape continued the roll call and then, like Professor McGonagall had, he gave them a speech of what his subject was about. Harry listened, taking notes, not wanting to provoke the man more than he already did. And then suddenly Snape barked;

"Potter!" Harry jumped in his seat, looking to the man. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry hurried to write it on the paper, but before he had the time to give it to the professor he sneered. “Don’t know? Let’s try again. Where can you find a bezoar?” Harry wrote the answer again. “Apparently Mr. Potter didn’t deem himself worthy of opening a book I see.” Harry glared back and was about to stood to give the parchment when the man spoke again. “And the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?”

Harry wrote the answer again and when the professor was about to mistreat him again, Harry slapped the table with his hand with strength, standing, and, walking around the table, gave the man the parchment.

/I’m mute, Professor.\ Harry said, his hands trembling in his anger.

The man looked at Harry coldly and then to the parchments in silence, finally he laid the parchment on his desk.

“If you know the answer why didn’t you answer?” the man asked coldly and Harry huffed pulling his arms in the air, as in _‘is this man for real?’_ way, frustrated.

“Professor?” Snape looked to who dared to speak to find Draco and nodded. “Harry is mute. He can’t speak. And as you forbidden Mr. Bennison from staying in the classroom, even before the man could explain to you his job as Harry’s translator, Harry only had two ways of answering; asking Miss Granger to do it or write it.”

Snape looked again to Harry coldly who looked back just as coldly.

“Mr. Finnigan.”

The mentioned boy jumped at being called.

“Yes sir?”

“Go find Mr. Bennison quickly and bring him here. You have 15 minutes.” The boy’s eyes grew and he stood, leaving while running. “Mr. Potter.” Harry looked to the Professor again who offered him the chalk and pointed to the chalkboard. “Let’s have another question, shall we?”

Harry approached the chalkboard and waited. Professor Snape made various questions and when Harry answered most of them right he sent Harry back to his seat.

“10 points to Slytherin.” The man stated and looked to the other students. “Why aren’t you taking notes?”

Harry took a deep breath and as in instinct a hand went to scratch his scar that was starting to ache because of his tenseness when he got angry and frustrated. Draco, at his side, grabbed his wrist and kept it in his hand as he took the notes with his other hand. When Draco finished he grabbed the scarf Harry had on his bag and put it around Harry’s neck, giving him a pill from the bag as well. Harry took it dry, while the door opened to show two breathless people in there. Seamus Finnigan and Charlie had apparently run all the way to the classroom as well.

“Mr. Bennison, I heard you have something for me.” Snape drawled and Charlie stumbled with his pockets until he found the parchment and handed it to the Potions Professor. Snape read it in silence before signing on it and handing it back. “To your places.” He ordered and both hurried to their seats.

Charlie sat on the floor next to Harry, Draco and Hermione’s table, while trying to regain his breathing. Harry looked at him worried but the teen just smiled back. After that Professor Snape made them brew a potion. Harry found that he didn’t mind potions, it was like cooking… he supposed.

“Idiot boy!” Harry looked back to find Snape belittling Neville whose potion was obviously not what it was supposed to be as he had managed to melt the cauldron. Harry tried to go help his friend, but Charlus kept him in place while shaking his head. “You must have added porcupine quillsbefore taking it from the fire, didn’t you?”

Harry’s eyes grew as Neville couldn’t even speak in his pain. Snape turned to Seamus Finnigan.

“Take him to the hospital wing.” He ordered and the boy stood trying to help his colleague.

Harry wanted to go with him but…

“What are you laughing about, Weasley?” Harry looked to find Ron snickering at Neville’s account. “You should have helped your colleague not poke fun at him. Five points from Gryffindor.”

Ron’s eyes grew and opened his mouth to contradict but luckily the girl at his side, that if Harry remembered correct her name was Lavender Brown, poked him to shut him up. Harry turned to Charlie with a questioning look, wondering why he had stopped him.

/Snape is known for his sour mode. Don’t provoke him.\

Harry sighed and returned to his potion, when Snape passed by him he looked at the potion in silence and moved on seeing nothing to deride about.

**–MH &PS–**

As soon as Harry left the Potions class he and Hermione ran all the way to the hospital wing, he had a friend to check on.

**–MH &PS–**

“Mr. Bennison, stay behind.”

Charlie frowned at Professor Snape’s command but obeyed as he saw Harry and his friend Hermione run away, he would have to find them later.

“Yes Professor?”

“I suspect you are not allowed to speak about Mr. Potter secrets.”

“No sir.”

“Was Mr. Potter taken to a magical healer?”

“Not that I know off, sir.”

“Then take him to Madam Pomfrey, and if he refuses take him to me.” Charlie nodded, not arguing against the wisdom of that. “Who is his magical mentor?”

Charlie looked at the Professor in silence for a few minutes wondering what to answer and decided by the truth.

“His old magical mentor was deemed unworthy. He belongs to the state and is seeking a magical mentor as we speak, sir.”

“Why were you chosen as his translator?”

“Gringotts has chosen me because of my halfblood status, because I’m neutral and because my father is mute.”

Professor Snape’s eyes narrowed.

“You never mentioned that.”

“Of course not, sir. Why would I mention that to the most hated Professor in the whole school?” Charlie retorted before bowing and leaving.

He had a feeling things would become interesting from now on… now where was this guide-pup’s owner?

“Harry’s at the infirmary.” Charlie looked to the black skinned Slytherin boy, Blaise Zabini. “The others followed him while I stayed behind to warn you.” the boy added with a shrug.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music Harry was playing: <http://youtu.be/J2xLKoWCelQ>
> 
> By the way, Harry is not supper intelligent in this story but Hermione did spend the whole summer reading those books out loud to him. Harry didn’t know everything per say, he knew some things and the others he used memory games to remember.


	9. Chapter IX  –The Midnight Duel–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** darknessbleedingthroughmyveins
> 
> **Pairing/s in this chapter:**
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of child abuse, panic attack, kind of character bashing, pain, adoption, mention of torture, Slytherin ranking
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 5,716
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter IX**

**–The Midnight Duel–**

As Harry ran all the way to the infirmary, he wondered why Snape seemed to pick on him so much. What had he done to provoke so much hate from the man?

“We’re here.” Hermione exclaimed as they turned a curve and the two stopped before the door knocking.

The door opened to show an old Lady dressed in a nurse uniform.

“I’m sorry, madam. We are friends of Neville, could we see him?” Hermione asked.

The woman took a good look at the two.

“I don’t want any nonsense inside.” The two shook their heads and the woman let them in. “I am the school healer, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter.” Hermione introduced.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry up and down with a stern look that made him fidget on his place as they walked to Neville on a bed.

“Potter, huh? Hopefully you won’t give me as much trouble as your father did.” Harry looked at her confused. “James Potter was always entering and leaving the infirmary wing because of his famous pranks.” The woman added sternly.

Harry hummed and turned to Neville, the boy was covered in a pink cream that was most likely to heal his body from the potion explosion. Harry sat on a chair by the side and looked to the boy sadly. After a while he and Hermione were thrown out of the infirmary wing. Outside the door they found his Slytherin colleagues and Charlie.

“It’s time for lunch. I suppose.” Charlie affirmed as he stood from the floor and stretched. “You two did pass breakfast this morning.”

Harry blushed feeling his belly beg for food, but then he remembered why he had skipped breakfast and started to tell Charlie quickly and messily what he and Hermione had found and what Professor Quirrel had said and…

Charlie put his hands on Harry’s shoulders, leaning down.

“Repeat. Slower.” The teen said calmly.

Harry went deep red and repeated more calmly and his movements more controlled.

“I’ll talk with Professor Flitwick during lunch.” Charlie answered with a smile and straightened up taking them to the Great Hall.

As Harry sat at the Slytherin table with Hermione at their side a voice called his name.

“Harry Potter.” As Harry looked he found none other but the Headmaster himself before him. “If you would please follow me to my office. I reckon we have things to talk about.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening right now, Headmaster.” Charlie said as he returned from the head table.

The teen sat at Harry’s side and prepared his plate.

“Why would that be?”

“Because first you can’t call a student without informing the reason why, and you can’t call him out of school reasons unless the magical mentor is present. Second, Harry missed breakfast this morning and I won’t let him pass lunch as well.” Charlie affirmed without even once looking to the Headmaster as he put the plate before Harry for him to eat. “And thirdly… what would you have to speak with a first year on the first week?” Charlie asked looking up but not looking to the Headmaster.

Harry looked at Charlie admired, he had never heard him talk so… harshly.

“I want to speak with young Harry about his living arrangements and about his magical mentor, of course.” Dumbledore said.

“Harry is living with his mother, Miss Potter.” Charlie answered making everyone look at him admired. “Magical mentor? Harry doesn’t have one because his last one was deemed unworthy for leaving a wizard in a muggle house without checking on him once and without teaching him about magic. Said muggle house was an abusive one who enjoyed beating magical children.” Charlie practically growled the last part.

Harry blushed lowering his face.

“Mr. Bennison may I ask why you aren’t letting young Harry speak for himself? I’m sure Harry has a lot he would want to say.”

“I would Professor… if Harry could talk. You should thank that to the magical mentor who left him with the abusive muggles. Of course not all muggles are bad, but the ones he was left with… Harry is luck to be alive.”

Harry grabbed Charlie’s arm and the teen looked at Harry.

/Do you know who was my magical mentor?\ Harry asked.

Charlie nodded.

/Albus Dumbledore.\

Harry’s eyes grew.

/He was my magical mentor? How can he…?\

/And he most likely wants you to sign some paper in order to win your magical mentorship again and to send you to your family.\ Charlie added harshly. /And if he finds about the Parseltongue he will start saying you’re a dark wizard.\

Harry clenched his hands and looked up to find Hermione frown angrily at what she had seen formed in their hand conversation. Harry turned to Dumbledore and copied Charlie not looking to the man’s face.

/I wonder, sir, do you know who was my magical mentor?\ he asked and Charlie translated.

Harry noticed all the school looking to the scene mesmerized.

“No.”

Harry hummed and turned to his food starting to eat.

/Good thing my papers were wrong and it wasn’t you then.\ Harry affirmed and Charlie bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing and translated.

**–MH &PS–**

Severus looked to the scene in silence. Potter needed a magical mentor quickly in order to save him. Dumbledore would not accept well to be treated like this. Severus let his eyes pass by his colleagues on the other side of the room on the head table; all of them were wide eyed minus one, Quirinus Quirrel was looking at the scene with an amused look in place and a dark glint in his eyes. Severus turned around and left Great Hall that he had just entered and went to the grounds walking all the way to Hogsmead before apparating.

**–MH &PS–**

A few days later Draco approached Harry - as Harry entered the common room - hysterical, well as hysterical as a boy like Draco could be, but… Harry raised an eyebrow confused.

“Guess what!”

Harry rolled his eyes as Blaise raised an eyebrow to their colleague.

“Did Harry finally get a magical mentor?”

“Did Dumbledore resign his post?” Daphne drawled from her side as she kept picking on Harry’s scarf.

Apparently from her point of view that scarf didn’t match with the clothes Harry was dressing today, or any other day. Daphne would only stop picking on his lack of style sense when it was either Theo or Blaise picking his clothes for the day, and they only did it when Harry didn’t get up before they did.

“No. Better.” At everyone’s raised eyebrow Draco huffed. “We’re going to start our flying lessons this Thursday.”

Harry frowned confused. Flying what? Luckily Blaise seemed to catch on in his lack of knowledge.

“Wizards and witches use brooms as a way of transport. We fly on them. I take it you were never taught in this either.”

Harry shook his head. He had so much to learn. He still wondered why his colleagues put up with him when the rest of the Slytherins didn’t even bat an eye at him, being the supposed defeater of the Dark Lord and all that. Out of the common room if someone dared to hurt Harry or come too close then any Slytherin, either it was from his own year or older, would protect him. Slytherins help each other and all that. But inside of the common room Harry was inexistent.

After Ron had managed to catch Harry alone once and clung to him like a bee to honey his colleagues had decided that they wouldn’t leave Harry alone for a second out of the common room, it was almost embarrassing. Even to go to music classes they followed him, which was what they had just been doing. Daphne apparently had taken a liken to hear him playing and made sure to be on walking duty when Harry had to go to that class.

“With what house?” Theo asked.

“Gryffindor.” Draco answered and looked sideways to Harry.

Harry smiled, it would be good to see Hermione and Neville more often. But Ron would be a problem; the boy seemed to think that Harry was his new best-friend-forever and always tried to cling to Harry. One thing that Harry had phobia was touch, the other being small knifes (he could thank his uncle and the man’s knifes for that). Professor Snape seemed to have notice Harry reluctance in touching the knifes and had put Charlie on duty of cutting Harry’s things, when Charlie tried to groan about it the man had snarled that if he was in the class he should at least help.

“Don’t worry Harry, you’ll love flying. There is even a game called Quidditch. It’s played in brooms high in the sky and…” Harry listened on as Draco kept babbling about how good the sport was but didn’t give him much attention.

His mind was stuck with his pet egg that had yet to birth. Harry had never been very fond of sports so he wasn’t really interested now. But Draco didn’t seem to catch on that he was talking to himself, which apparently happened often. Harry thought he liked the sound of his own voice. Harry wondered where Charlie would be. The boy had been disappearing every night after classes. He just… left. Harry suspected that he was spending time with his old friends but a little warning could have been nice… well Harry was only eleven he supposed it was normal for Charlie to want to spend time with people his own age…

“Drop it Draco. He isn’t even listening to you. Wizarding World to Harry?”

Harry snapped back and looked to his colleagues, blushing. Draco was pouting, or as much of as a pout as the boy’s face showed, and the others were looking at Harry amused.

“So what caught your mind this time?”

Harry shrugged and looked to the boy’s dormitory door from their place sitting by a table on the farthest corner of the fireplace. They were the lowest in the Slytherin hierarchy but Harry didn’t mind, he was used to it. Although he supposed his colleagues weren’t used to that. That had been another thing that had surprised Harry, there was nothing like friends in Slytherin, there were colleagues and acquaintances, nothing more.

“Fine you got my attention.” Daphne said, standing and forcing Harry up with her hand on his hand and pulling him to the boy’s dormitories. Harry looked at her wide eyed, blushing, as the others just followed amused. “If you’re going to spend all day looking like a lost puppy then at least I want to know why.”

Harry looked to the others for help and Blaise showed his hands in the air as he followed them.

“Sorry Harry, she’s stronger than me.”

“And scarier.” Draco added playfully.

Harry glared at them, which promised spiders inside their beds while they slept. Daphne pulled Harry inside their dormitory and then dropped his hand sending him a pointed look. Harry sighed, when that girl got something in her mind there wasn’t much he could do. Harry approached his trunk and took his box, opening it and letting them see his snake egg.

“You have an egg?” Draco asked sceptically and Harry gave him a pointed look. “Of course, stupid question. What is it?”

Harry looked to the egg wondering how to say it and then he noticed the Slytherin crest in Daphne robes. At once he pointed at it. Daphne frowned and looked down at the crest and it only took a second for her to realize what he meant.

“Snake?” Harry nodded. “You have a snake egg?” Harry nodded again and all of them looked at him admired. Harry raised an admired eyebrow back. “Well… snakes are difficult to control, Harry.”

“One of my stepfathers had a snake once.” Blaise said. “He got bitten and died.”

Harry rolled his eyes and petted his egg.

–That won’t happen to me.– he mused.

When he looked to his friends he had a smirk in place and it took all his will power not to laugh at their bemused faces.

“Harry James Potter… marry me!”

Harry looked at Pansy Parkinson with a raised eyebrow. Daphne glared at Pansy.

“I met him first!”

“But I asked first.”

“You didn’t ask, you ordered.”

Harry looked at his colleagues for help, wondering what was wrong with the girls. Draco rolled his eyes.

“If someone else finds about your ability you’ll climb in the Slytherin hierarchy in a second.” Harry looked at him admired. “Out the common room not everyone may see it as a good thing… but in Slytherin territory? You’ll become top class.”

Harry rolled his eyes and saved his egg. He wasn’t anything special. He was just Evangeline’s son, nothing more.

“How long do you have it?”

Harry showed 5 fingers.

“Months?” Harry nodded. “Why hadn’t it hatched yet?”

Harry frowned and grabbed his snake magazine and thumbed it up before turning it around to the others. Theo grabbed it.

“ _When in constant contact with magic, a snake takes longer to birth as the snake accepts the magic of his new master and bends with it,_ _creating a bond stronger than the bond of mother-child._ ”

“So you’re feeding your egg with your magic?”

Harry nodded.

“I wonder how long more it needs to hatch.” Draco mused looking at the egg hopefully.

**–MH &PS–**

The next day they went to the grounds for their first flying lesson. Harry looked to the 20 brooms lying on the floor. What if he wouldn’t be able to fly and everyone would make fun of him? What if…

“What are you all waiting for?” a woman with short grey hair and yellow eyes barked at the students as she approached them from the school. “Everyone by a broom.” She added when no one moved.

Harry hurried to stand by a broom, like everyone else. He looked to his broom with a frown, even his broom back at home looked better than this, maybe he should bring it?

“Put your right hand over your broom and say ‘Up’.” The woman said.

Harry looked to his broom and then back to the woman. Draco, at his side, did as told and then noticed Harry’s problem.

“Professor?”

“What is it?” the professor asked approaching.

“Harry can’t talk.” Draco explained.

The woman looked at Harry and then to the broom.

“Put your right hand over the broom. Yes like that. Now I want you to chant up in your mind. I want you to tell the broom with your mind that you want it to come to your hand.”

Harry closed his eyes and started to chant it in his mind.

‘Up!’

Harry gasped opening his eyes wide when suddenly the broom jumped to his hand.

“Very well, Mr Potter. You seem a natural to me. Your father would be very proud of you.” The woman said before going back to her place.

Harry looked at Draco with a smile who smiled back, encouragingly. Harry’s eyes found Neville who had yet to manage to pull the broom and as he did so he saw Ron’s broom hit him in the nose making Harry have to contain his laugh.

“What?” Draco mumbled.

Harry shook his head with a smile in place and looked back to the woman (he had yet to be told the name), Ron may be problematic but Harry wouldn’t talk on him to Draco or Draco would never leave the boy alone. When every broom finally moved to everyone’s hands she taught them how to mount them and moved around them, moving them if she found them badly sat, like Draco apparently had been sitting wrongly all his life. Harry looked down at the broom in between his legs wondering if that would handle his weight.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly." The woman said and Harry took a deep breath getting himself ready, it seemed easy enough. “One… two…”

Harry looked surprised as Neville jumped from the ground before it was even time. What was he doing? He was going up, up, up… Harry’s eyes grew. Oh no. Neville didn’t know how to fly! Harry heard the professor scream to Neville to return to the ground but the boy was too frightened to be able to control himself. Harry grasped his broom tighter and, looking around, noticed that no one was moving to help him. Honestly how did they expect the boy to go down again? By falling? Harry kicked the ground and tilted his broom up leaning forward and the broom flew up at all velocity. He had no idea what he was doing, only that he needed to help Neville. Arriving Neville, Harry tried to stabilize his own broom closest to the other boy, he heard the students speaking (and maybe the professor as well?) but the pounding of his heart in his ears kept him from hearing anything. Neville was shivering like mad and Harry tried to approach him, but every time he did it Neville moved upwards in reaction, suddenly Neville noticed how far from the ground they were and his hands dropped the broom making him lose control and fall. Harry grabbed his wrist at once pulling his own broom up so they wouldn’t fall and, after making sure they were stable, he started with all his willpower to force his broom to go down stilly until Neville had both his feet on the ground, only then did Harry drop the boy’s hand and moved to the floor himself jumping from the broom and laid sprawled on the floor panting. He was never, ever, touching a broom again!

“Thank you, Harry.” A voice said and suddenly there were arms around him. Harry tensed at first and then he noticed it was Neville and hugged back. “You didn’t need to.” The boy whimpered as he cried into Harry’s ear from their laid position.

Harry merely patted his back and the two sat on the floor. Harry looked at the Professor as she looked at the two with a stern look.

“Honestly Mr. Potter. What were you thinking?”

Harry glared at her.

/Doing what no one else thought of… helping a friend.\ Harry said, his hands trembling in his anger with the woman. /Neville obviously doesn’t know how to fly and wouldn’t know how to fly down again. So or you or someone else would have to help him or he would fall and hurt himself. Honestly, what kind of Professor are you?\

Harry looked to the side as Hermione waited for him to finish to translate what he said, everyone’s eyes widening as his reprimand was given voice. The woman looked at Harry in the eyes with an odd look. She reminded Harry of the teacher who he had turned the wig blue… the one who kept picking on him until he blew up, by turning her wig blue.

“Had you ever flown before, Mr. Potter?” Harry shook his head. “Then you should have said something.”

Harry snorted.

“How would he, Professor?” Neville asked, making the woman glare turn to him. “He can’t speak and everyone was looking at me.” the boy whimpered.

Harry smiled at Neville for helping him out.

“You two infirmary. Now!”

Harry sighed and stood with Neville and, waving at Hermione and his Slytherin acquaintances, they walked to the castle.

“I’m sorry if I got you in trouble.” Neville said when they entered the castle and started to climb the stairs. “I should never have touched that broom.”

Harry grabbed his hand and smiled at him, squeezing his hand in answer. Harry would have done it again if he had to, he only hoped Neville understood that. The two entered the infirmary and Neville explained Madam Pomfrey what had happened. Madam Pomfrey’s lips narrowed and her eyes seethed as the woman picked her wand and started to move around the two. Harry was too afraid of her dead look to even dare to move!

“Who is your magical mentor, Mr. Longbottom?” Madam Pomfrey asked after a while and Harry saw the boy flinch.

“My Gran.” The boy answered and Harry remembered him saying that his Gran was his biggest fear.

Madam Pomfrey frowned and did a spell again on the boy.

“Is there something wrong, Madam Pomfrey?” the boy asked as if afraid.

“If you don’t count the fact that you’re magic is pointing me to another mentor. No there isn’t anything wrong. And I can’t fully check you without your mentor approval.”

Harry and Neville traded eyes. Neville’s Gran wasn’t his mentor? Then who was?

“How can that be, madam? I live with my Gran since I was a baby.” The boy questioned.

“Then you shouldn’t have. Do you have a godfather you should have been left with?” the boy shook his head. “Any adoption…?”

“No madam.”

The woman pointed to one of the beds and the two sat as she went to the office in the corner, returning with a blank parchment and a golden knife. Harry looked at the knife mesmerized and moved back in reaction.

“Cut your finger with this knife and let it drop a drop of blood into the parchment. Only one.”

Shivering like mad, Neville obeyed before he put his finger in his mouth as Harry looked at the blood moving in the parchment as if it was ink; red ink.

**_Birth Name:_ **

_Neville Frank Longbottom_

**_Birth Date:_ **

_30 July 1980_

**_Blood Status:_ **

_Pureblood_

**_Creature Status:_ **

_Human_

_Wizard_

**_Gender:_ **

_Male_

**_Status:_ **

_Virgin_

**_Parents:_ **

_Frank Algernon Longbottom_

_Alice Kathryn Longbottom – née Wood_

**_Life-for-Life Claimed Parents:_ **

_Rodolphus Richard Lestrange_

_Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange – née Black_

**_Magical mentor:_ **

_Jeremy Rabastan Lestrange_

**_Family Lord:_ **

_Jeremy Rabastan Lestrange (Longbottom / Lestrange)_

**_Children:_ **

_– – –_

**_Heir:_ **

_Lestrange_

_Longbottom_

**_Speciality:_ **

_– – –_

Harry and Neville traded looks before Neville did the only natural thing to do; he blacked out falling back in the bed. Harry looked to his friend and then to the parchment. Madam Pomfrey picked it and read it, winning a frown in her face. She looked at Harry.

“I’ll be right back.” the woman said before disappearing.

Harry heard the sound of a door and saw Ron enter the infirmary wing, Harry almost groaned. Great!

“Hi Harry. Are you okay?” the boy asked and Harry nodded. Ron looked at Neville’s fainted body admired. “What about him?”

Harry shrugged and looked to the door as Draco entered, followed by Theo, Blaise and Daphne (the last one hugging Harry to death).

“What are you doing here, Weasley?” Draco sneered at Ron.

The boy turned to Draco at once coldly, but when he was about to speak Hermione appeared before the two.

“Stop it, you two. Frankly!”

Harry looked at Daphne with a raised eyebrow. Had he missed something?

“Draco invited Weasley to a wizard duel. If the boy loses he will stop stalking you. If Draco does… well it doesn’t matter. Draco won’t lose.”

Harry looked at the scene wide eyed. No wonder Hermione was mad with the two! They looked like Harry was the new toy in the kindergarten and the two had to play with it. It was Dudley all over again… just this time it was for Harry’s attention instead of beating Harry for Dudley’s attention…

“What is going on here?”

Harry looked up to see, gratefully, Madam Pomfrey and a man (with brown looks, in his middle 60’s, dressed in perfectly styled blue robes) enter. The man nodded his head at Harry and then looked at Neville. Harry had a feeling that this man had to be Jeremy Lestrange, Neville’s magical mentor. Harry saw as Draco, Hermione and Ron started to explain at the same time and before he knew it everyone minus him had been thrown out of the infirmary. Mr. Lestrange approached and sat on a chair besides the bed where Harry and Neville were sitting, or in Neville’s case; half-laying on the bed.

“How can this be, Lord Lestrange?” Harry heard Madam Pomfrey ask.

Lord Lestrange looked at Madam Pomfrey and then again to the… sleeping? boy.

“I’m afraid I don’t know myself. I was told what everyone else was told. My sons and daughter-in-law attacked the Longbottoms to find the Dark Lord’s localization. But then how would they have adopted young Neville? And why would they do it?”

Harry looked confused to the two. The Lestranges… the people who had adopted Neville, had attacked Neville’s parents? No wonder Neville had passed out! Harry would too if he found out Voldemort had adopted him.

“Well, you have my permission to do a full exam on young Neville, Madam Pomfrey.” Lord Lestrange added.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and took her wand moving Neville into a better laying position (this time not diagonally on the bed) and started doing spells. Harry moved to the other bed as Madam Pomfrey worked. When Neville finally awoke he flinched away from the Lord Lestrange and Harry moved to his side at once, giving him his hand and making the boy understand that Harry was there for him, that Harry understood what he was passing though.

**–MH &PS–**

Harry didn’t left Neville’s side all afternoon. And when Madam Pomfrey finally let them leave it was almost time for curfew. Lord Lestrange had stayed the whole afternoon but after seeing Neville’s reaction he didn’t make any movement to talk to the boy. After leaving Neville in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress Harry started to descend to the dungeons. He was tired and wanted a nice bath.

“Harry.” Harry looked back at Hermione as she left the portrait and Neville entered, inside the portrait the common room looked cosy. Slytherin’s common room was more greenish than anything else. “You have to talk with Ron. He doesn’t listen to me and is going anyway to the duel.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Tonight at midnight, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes grew. What was Draco thinking?

/I’ll talk with Draco. Tell Ron that if he dares to go ahead with this he can forget my name.\ Harry told her before turning around and running to the dungeons.

Why did the Gryffindor’s common room have to be in the 7 floor?

Harry arrived Slytherin common room panting. Immediately he said the password in Parseltongue and entered, approaching Draco. Daphne looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What happened to you? You look like you ran the school from one side to the other.”

Harry grabbed Daphne’s parchment and picked the quill from her hand scribing something into it and gave it to Draco, glaring at him coldly.

 _What were you thinking?_ When Draco looked up with a questioning look Harry grabbed it back and quickly added. _Wizards duel?_

Draco looked before he chuckled.

“Oh… don’t worry, I’m not going. I just can’t wait to see Weasley tomorrow being sent off to the place he calls home.”

Harry frowned confused.

“Draco told Filch.” Blaise explained not looking up from his own homework.

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he looked at Draco meanly.

“What? Did you really expect me to go after hours to fight with a scum like him?” Draco asked sceptically.

Harry clenched his hands before he grabbed Draco, forcing him up, grabbed his ear and literally dragged him out of the Slytherin common room through the front wall. Draco whimpered, whined and tried to release himself, but Harry didn’t let go until they were out of the dungeons. Then Harry put a hand over Draco’s mouth and put a finger over his own lips to make a signal of ‘shut up’. Draco nodded while massaging his ear, his eyes wide and his face deep pale. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him upstairs, climbing to the floor and the room where Draco had combined with Ron. Harry took a hand to his neck scratching; it was starting to hurt…

The two entered the Trophy room, Hermione, Ron and, apparently, Neville were already there. Harry glared at Ron who blushed to the tips of his ears. Immediately Harry explained Hermione what Draco had done.

“What is that on your neck?”

Harry looked at Ron confused at his whispered question and took a hand to his neck only to remember he didn’t had his scarf. Harry’s hand started to tremble. Oh no, this wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Harry felt something drop over his shoulders and completely hide his back. Draco moved around Harry and grabbed the robe he had just pulled over Harry and buttoned it to the last button, and by so successfully hiding Harry’s neck. As soon as he stopped the other boy stepped back, giving Harry his own space and pulling Ron with him when the other tried to approach. Harry’s scared mind noticed that Draco had lost his outing robe and was with a simple wizards clothes dressed. Draco never forgot his robes… why…?

“Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.” Harry heard really far away and didn’t even bat an eye, but that made his friends react.

Neville approached at once and pulled Harry the other way forcing him to run the opposite way Harry had heard the voice. The others immediately followed.

"They're in here somewhere, probably hiding."

Harry saw Neville pulling him through a long gallery filled with suits of armour, followed by a corridor and another and even a set of stairs.

“What is wrong of him?” a voice mumbled and Harry saw numbly Ron pointing at him.

“What’s wrong, you moron? There is only one rule to be Harry’s friend, and that rule is to never mention his scars. You managed to do it and made him snap. How do you think he lost his voice?” Draco hissed angrily and Harry saw him approaching Ron and grabbing his front top pyjamas.

Harry looked at the scene numbly and approached, forcing the two to separate.

/That is enough you two.\ he signalled and Hermione voiced in a whisper. Harry looked around not recognizing the corridor where they were. /Where are we?\

Hermione looked around admired.

“I… don’t know.”

Harry massaged his closed eyeballs not really believing he had followed this band of idiots to who knows where. Hearing the sound of steps the pack traded looks and run to the door in the end of the corridor and the first to arrive, who was Harry that was the fastest, tried to open it but it was locket.

“Oh no…” Ron moaned, looking back to where the steps came from. “It was good meeting you guys.”

Harry hissed at him angrily and grabbed his wand, pointing to the lock and it clicked, swinging open. They all entered immediately, Ron looking at Harry with wide eyes. Harry heard Filch appear on the corridor but at seeing no one moved on.

“How did you…?” Harry looked at Ron confused at the question.

“Book of spells, chapter seven.” Hermione huffed. “Honestly were we the only ones who read it?”

“Alohomora, right?” Draco asked in a whisper and Harry nodded. “What is it Longbottom?” Draco hissed turning to Neville who was walking backwards, dumping into Draco. Draco and Harry looked only to notice why that door was locked. “A Cerberus…” Draco whimpered.

Harry tensed as he saw the three headed dog rise on his four feet and look at them with a hungry look, each head with a fiercer look than the other. Harry moved his hand back and opened the door, pulling the others out the room as the heads started to attack.

Honestly, who saved a thing like that in a school?

Harry traded a look with Hermione as they run down the corridor and she nodded, the Gryffindors turning upstairs while Harry and Draco run downstairs to the dungeons. When they arrived neither of the two could breath between their pants. Blaise and the others pulled them to the first year dormitory and immediately took Draco’s robe from Harry and used a wet handkerchief on Harry’s neck as Theo grabbed Harry’s things looking for his pills. By the time Harry realized what the two had done the pills had started to have effect.

**–MH &PS–**

Blaise looked at Harry as he fell asleep and turned at the pale Malfoy heir with a raised eyebrow.

“Where you two caught?”

“Almost… Filch followed us. We ended up in the third floor corridor. Harry opened the door to help us escape from Filch and inside there was a Cerberus. Under the Cerberus feet was a trapdoor.”

“So it’s not there by an accident.” Nott heir wondered. “It’s guarding something.”

“Did you two run all the way from the third floor here?” Blaise asked and the Malfoy heir nodded. “You do know that Harry had already run all the way from the Gryffindor tower two hours prior and it wasn’t exactly an eventful day. No wonder his scar was scratched. He was most likely in so much pain…”

“Weasley mentioned it.” Blaise and the Nott heir tensed at that. “I had to put my robe to hide his scar to half calm him. He only really calmed down when I started to argue with Weasley, what was after we ran a few corridors and stairs.”

Blaise looked at Harry as he seemed to sleep peaceful.

“You should start grovelling in the morning. Harry will be furious with you, considering it was your fault that you two were there in the first place.”

“But…” Malfoy heir started to argue.

Blaise and Theo glared at him.

“You may be a Malfoy, Draco, and have a lot of money and power… but in our little ranking you’re nothing. You’re on top of Greg and Vincent but only because the two are too stupid and if you are on top of any of the girls is because you are the person he” Theo points at Harry, “calls you his best friend. And we all know who the one on top is and that should’ve been Slytherin’s top rank!” Theo hissed angrily.

They all looked at Harry as he slept.

(TBC)


	10. Chapter X  –Halloween–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> **Beta:** darknessbleedingthroughmyveins
> 
> **Pairing/s in this chapter:**
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of torture, character bashing, mention of adoption
> 
> **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,160
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Mute Harry and the Philosopher’s Stone**

**Chapter X**

**–Halloween–**

“Promise me one thing.” Harry looked up as Neville and Hermione sat before him at the Slytherin table. Harry raised an eyebrow as answer. “We’ll never do something as crazy as last night’s.”

Harry grinned, which made Charlie raise an eyebrow in question. Harry ignored him, only to realize that half the table was sneering at the first year corner and had to contain his eye roll at their prejudice.

/Can’t promise that, sorry Neville.\ he admitted with a smirk.

Charlie translated and Neville moaned pitifully.

“Since I met you my life has turned a 360 degrees turn.”

/And that is a bad thing because?\

“Neville’s Gran sent him a howler last night.” Hermione answered.

Harry frowned confused.

“A screaming letter.” Charlie explained and sent Neville an understanding look.

“Woke all the Gryffindor students.” Hermione put in as she served herself.

Blaise hummed.

“Must have been one hell of a howler. Is that why you’re at Slytherin table?”

Hermione traded a look with Neville who lowered his head blushing.

“Part of it. We miss Harry.”

Harry looked at Charlie and gave him the signal to turn around. Charlie frowned but obeyed. Harry turned to Hermione.

/Was anything about the Lestranges?\

/Yes. About Neville is nothing like his Father and how he should never been made a blood test and how the Lestranges have no right to take from her son what was rightfully his.\

Harry grabbed Neville’s hand over the table and clenched it is comfort and the boy nodded, understanding.

“May we know what it is?” Theo asked while he passed Harry a full set breakfast plate, the boys had taken to do it as they could tell what food would be better indicated for Harry to eat considering the magic in it or less magic in it.

Harry started to shake his head but Neville stopped him.

“It’s okay, Harry. Every Gryffindor knows it, by lunch everyone will know.” Neville turned to the Slytherin first years who looked back with a questioning look, even Charlie turned at him. “I was adopted by the Lestranges. How I don’t know, but Lord Lestrange has, apparently, take my Gran’s legal parentage authority and is suing her for not having me blood tested and given me to my ‘rightful’ family.”

Draco hummed and grabbed Neville’s other hand, whom raised a questioning look.

“Well then, that makes us cousins. My Mother is your Mother’s younger Sister. Nice meeting you, Cousin Neville Lestrange.” Draco said proudly and Harry wondered how he managed to accept Neville so easily. “Family stick together so if you ever are in need of something just tell me.”

Hermione coughed something that might have been Harry’s impression but sounded like a new wand.

“Excuse me, Granger, didn’t quite catch it.” Pansy said from her place at Harry’s side, hooked on his arm.

Harry almost groaned pitifully as Daphne, on his other arm, leaned over him to glare at the other girl.

“I just think that using Mr Longbottom’s old wand might not be the best idea for Neville.”

Neville went deep red and lowered his face again.

“I’ll send a letter to my parents as soon as I get me parents’ daily mail.” Draco answered and when Neville opened his mouth to argue Draco didn’t let him. “If the wand doesn’t chose you it won’t work well for you. Isn’t that right, Guide-Dog?” Draco asked, turning to Charlie.

Charlie grinned at the nickname every Slytherin had taken to call him.

“It is the truth, yes.”

Neville sighed and nodded.

“Any idea what was under the dog?” Neville asked to change topics, Harry raised a confused eyebrow. “Hermione saw that it was seated on a trapdoor.” Harry looked to Draco, but obviously he, Blaise and Theo already knew of this. “Well it as to be something of great value.” Neville continued.

“Or real dangerous.” Draco argued.

/Or both.\ Harry pointed out and Charlie translated while looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow, wondering what they were talking about but not asking about it.

“Whatever it is I don’t want myself close to it ever again.” Neville groaned.

Harry hummed, looking at his plate while wondering what the dog could be hiding.

Potions was one of the strangest lessons ever. Ron had tried to talk to Harry only to end with a glare from the last, making his ears turn pink in embarrassment. And when Neville was going to sit by Harry’s side, instead of picking on Draco for Harry being mad with him, Ron picked on Neville. He called Neville a filthy traitor and a Death Eater in training. Neville had gone deep pale and although most of the class was a blur there had been something about the Slytherins standing in for Neville, about Professor Snape putting Ron in detentions and how suddenly Lords Malfoy and Lestrange had entered and taken Harry and Neville to Professor Snape’s office. Somehow in the mixture three goblins had showed up, one of them being Gornuk.

“Pleasure in meeting you, Mr Potter. I am Lord Lucius Malfoy. Professor Snape informed me that you don’t have a Lord at this exact moment.” Harry nodded numbly. “With your acceptance I would become the Lord of your family.” Harry’s eyes grew. “It would be my job to make sure you are well taken care off, taught in your inheritances and in the Wizardry World. Of course I will take care of you, take you in, dress you in the best of clothes, teach you about our world…” but Harry had stopped listening.

Take him in…

Harry shook his head at once, interrupting Lord Malfoy’s monologue on how a heir should be taken care off. Charley looked at him confused.

/Mum.\

“All of that is really good, Lord Malfoy, but there’s one issue.”

“And what would that be?” Lord Malfoy asked.

“Harry was adopted by Miss Potter and has no tendencies of moving out.”

“Excuse me, you said…?”

“Evangeline Potter, Harry’s Mother adopted his surname when she managed to adopt him.” Gornuk inputted.

Lord Malfoy frowned.

“A Muggle?”

Harry nodded coldly.

–My Mother.–

At this both wizards and goblins, minus Charlie, looked at Harry admired, before Lord Malfoy turned to Charlie.

“What is Miss Potter’s ideals?”

“Anything that makes her son happy makes her happy.” Charley recapitulated what Evangeline had said so long ago. “And when she contracted me I promised I would teach Harry to be neutral in war.”

Lord Malfoy opened his mouth to argue when a hand appeared on his shoulder, Lord Lestrange had just approached.

“It would be wise of you to accept this deal, Lord Lucius. As, if you won’t, I know at least one person who will.” Harry could have imagined it but there was a threat in that sentence as Lord Malfoy seemed to tense. Lord Lestrange turned to Harry with a smile. “You and young Neville are good friends, true?” Harry nodded affirmatively. “I'm not sure if you know but my Sons and Daughter-in-law were sentenced to prison after torturing the Longbottoms to insanity. The reasons why I have yet to ascertain, considering they apparently adopted a child and magic wouldn’t accept it if they had simply tortured the Longbottoms. But this is all a novelty for young Neville… I'm certain that staying with a friend while paying some visits to us would better benefit young Neville at this time than moving to our house.” Harry nodded, conceding that. “If I could have Miss Potter’s home address so I could talk to her about this?” the man added inquisitively.

Harry nodded at once.

“And maybe if I could speak with Miss Potter about this? Maybe get to a mutual agreement?” Lord Malfoy asked.

Harry looked to Charlie inquisitively.

“I’ll speak with Miss Potter, tell her about it and persuade her to come with me to Gringotts. This way Gornuk, Nixxle and Gizzuk will be present as well and will be able to help Miss Potter understand the Wizardry ways.” Charlie proposed, turning to the three goblins present inquisitively.

“Seems like a good idea. I have paperwork I need to speak about with Miss Potter. Maybe the lords can finally persuade her to accept the magical wards and to connect the fireplace to the floo connection.”

Lord Lestrange hummed.

“Of course. It would be easier for future contacts and a muggle can use it so she could use it for transportation from now on.”

**–MH &PS–**

Maybe because he was busy with the music lessons three times a week, with the homework and using the few free time to spend with Hermione and Neville (and sometimes Ron), Harry only now realized that the time had passed and that suddenly he had already been two months at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was more his house than Privet Drive and the cupboard under the stairs had ever been. The lessons were becoming more interesting now that the base was learned… but he missed Evangeline and his family at this institution.

Harry wasn’t the kind to celebrate Halloween, actually his Uncles forbid it at their perfect house and he never felt the will to celebrate at the institution. According to Blaise: Dumbledore had added Halloween to Hogwarts in order to better accommodate the muggleborns, but that wizards celebrated Samhain instead. Something about the veil between the life and death…

Professor Flitwick had won a special love for Harry since he had joined the music classes and had made Harry promise to be at the Halloween feast with the band to play some tune the Professor had been teaching him. Draco hadn’t been happy that Harry would go to the Halloween party but had swallowed his pride after Charlie explained to him what Professor Flitwick had made Harry promise.

So when the Halloween/Samhain morning came Harry could see a little atrocity tension between the purebloods and the Great Hall Halloween theme. Arriving at the Charms classroom they were met by the most gorgeous white owl Harry had ever seen. It had golden eyes that when they turned to him made him feel like it was able to see his soul.

“Good morning, class.”

Harry blushed at realizing he was having a staring contest with an unknown owl and went to sit beside a raised eyebrow Draco.

“Ha, Mr Potter.” Harry looked to Professor Flitwick confused whom handed Harry a letter as the owl popped on his desk. “Hagrid told me that he bought her for you. Something about wanting to apologize about the way he acted when you two met?”

Harry’s eyes grew and he looked at the owl admired, it was for him? Harry saw as the owl lowered its head and raised a wing hiding his head with the wing and fell asleep.

“Owls are good for mail. You can use them to send letters. For example to your Mother.” The tiny Professor explained before walking again to the front of the classroom and starting the class. Today they were going to start (finally, if Harry might add) to practice with their wands. “Don’t forget that wrist we’ve been practicing! Swish and flick! And it’s very important to make the real pronunciation… in your case Mr Potter this don’t apply. Do you need me to…?” the Professor asked turning to Harry in embarrassment.

Harry shook his head, he had been studying the nonverbal theory the last two months while his colleagues studied the verbal theory, he knew what to do. Harry looked to his feather and picked his wand pointing at it. Swish and flick. Focus and…

“Well done… look everyone, Mr Potter did it.” A sudden voice exclaimed, the focus disappeared as Harry jumped surprised and the spell stopped, making the feather explode.

After that Harry was so embarrassed that he didn’t try again. Limiting to read the letter to see that Hagrid had left for him.

_Hi Harry_

_I know that I probably scared yea the day of my visit. I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to scare yea, yea know?_

_I was great friends with year parents, yea know? Maybe yea could come over, yea can bring year friends, and have a cup of tea?_

_Not sure if yea wanna come or not… I just thought… with today being the anniversary of yea parents’ death and all…_

_I hope yea like the owl. Yea can use her, yeah it’s a female, to speak with year Mother. I'm sure yea miss her. First years always miss their parents._

_Hagrid_

_Ps. Tell year Mother I'm sorry, ‘kay?_

Harry sighed and when the class finished, the owl hanging on his arm, he gave the letter to Draco and Blaise so they could read.

“Have you contacted your Mother since you arrived Hogwarts?” Draco asked and Harry shook his head. “You should have said, I would find a way to use my family owl! Besides Hogwarts lends owls for that jobs… next classroom write a letter so during lunch we’ll send it.”

Harry nodded surprised.

“Hi Harry, guys.” Harry looked to see Neville running to them, he seemed… worried.

“Hi Cousin Neville.” Draco complimented accordingly.

Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Neville whom immediately understood it.

“Ron did something stupid during Herbology classes.”

“What did Weasley do this time?” Theo asked.

“Professor Sprout put us in groups, Ron and Hermione ended up together… Hermione was teaching him how to do it but instead of accepting he insulted her… he called her an unsupportable know-it-all, Harry.”

Harry frowned his eye angrily. Ron was really asking to hear it…

“You don’t have time to locate neither of them and return to DADA in time, Harry.”  Daphne put in.

Harry shrugged, not caring.

“I have a better idea.” Charlie argued, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder to stop him, making Harry freeze in reaction to the movement. “Professor Quirrel can understand what you say so I’ll go find Hermione.”

Before Harry could argue Charlie clenched his shoulder and left with Neville. Daphne as if knowing what Harry was thinking, took his arm in hers.

“Let’s go then.”

Harry sighed and accepted as he didn’t have any other choice. After an hour of class, that Harry spent petting the beautiful owl, Harry still found his mind directed to Hermione. Would the girl be okay? As if sensing his distress the owl would bit his fingers in order to awake him and bring him back to reality. She had just done it again when the door opened to find an out of breath Charlie.

“Mr Bennison?” Professor Quirrel questioned confused.

“I'm sorry, Professor… but… Harry… your egg… it’s… hatching.”

Harry’s eyes grew and he didn’t hear anything else, standing and running all the way to the dungeons, the owl flying after him.

**–MH &PS–**

Draco tensed when Harry stood and run away, he almost stood to follow him but a look to the Professor remembered him it wouldn’t be the best idea.

“Egg, Mr Bennison? What kind of egg?”

“A non-magic, fed with magic, snake egg.” The Zabini heir answered.

Draco could have dreamed it, but for a few instants an odd light appeared on Professor Quirrel’s eyes. Professor Quirrel stood.

“So classroom, what are you waiting? It’s not every day you have the opportunity of seeing such a specimen hatch. I will want a full essay about it, so we better get to the Slytherin common room quick.” The Professor warned and in an instant Slytherins and Ravenclaws stood and run after Harry.

**–MH &PS–**

Harry looked at his small snake moving on his hand in silence, while Hermione was seated on his side looking at it. It was odd to have the whole Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years on the Slytherin common room looking at his snake, some courageous enough to approach and touch it, after Professor Quirrel had said that the bonding between Harry and the snake had already been started and that they wouldn’t interfere with it. The owl was on Harry’s knee looking at the snake, Professor Quirrel promised that the two had already accepted each other but it was still so strange…

Harry looked up to Professor Quirrel that had his eyes locked on Harry and the snake, he seemed mesmerized… all thoughts of making Ron pay, of sending a letter to Evangeline or anything else disappeared.

For the first time Harry found that he liked Halloween. It had already given him two pets… according to the Professor birthing on a day like this mean that the snake would be more powerful and that there was even a possibility that a soul travelled between the realms and awakened in the snake.

It didn’t really mind to Harry. All he cared was that he had won Hedwig and Hades and he was unsure what Evangeline would say when he returned for Christmas.

**–MH &PS–**

Professor Quirrel gave Harry a pass for the afternoon, something about how Hades needed his constant presence for the magical bond to finish, that Harry had used to visit Hagrid. Professor Quirrel seemed to be almost proud of Harry, he seemed amused by the whole thing, even when Professor Dumbledore tried to take Hades away, he seemed more amused that the Headmaster was making such a scene than angry with the man. Of course, both Professor Quirrel, Charlie and Professor Flitwick had proven that there were nothing illegal with having a pet snake, or having two pets for that matter. That afternoon, Hagrid had been delighted that Harry had come to visit him and even served him a cup of tea, and although he hadn’t been much fond of the snake he hadn’t argue as Harry was actually paying him a visit just after the huge argument with the Headmaster.

So here Harry was playing piano before all students’ body on the Great Hall during the Halloween feast. Hedwig was sitting on the grand-piano and Hades was lying around Harry’s shoulders, like a necklace.

Even if he could feel all the eyes turning to him from time to time, even if one of them was constant, even if Hades kept hissing on his ear how he thought the humans’ world funny… nothing of that mattered.

It was just him and his keyboard, playing in symphony as one. There wasn’t anything more pretty than the sound of this grand-piano playing. Even if it was played by such a newbie like Harry.

**–MH &PS–**

‘My Lord, do we still attack this night? It’s getting late…’

‘Not tonight, Quirinus, now let me hear this song worthy of kings.’

(TBC)


	11. Chapter XI  –Quidditch–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun
> 
> **Pairing/s in this chapter:**
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of child abuse, mention of adoption
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,947
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Mute Harry and the Philosopher’s Stone**

**Chapter XI**

**–Quidditch–**

Harry knocked on the door of the wooden hut that belonged to Rubeus Hagrid. Immediately the half-giant man opened the door, smiled widely at seeing Harry and let him in. Harry petted the huge dog, placed his owl on the table and sat on a chair that the man offered him as he quickly prepared tea and cookies. Harry grabbed two parchments from his pocket and offered one to Hagrid when the man gave him his tea-cup, sitting down before him. The man read the part where Harry had written previously to request help on how to send the letter to his Mother. Hagrid looked up and Harry showed the other parchment with his letter.

“It’s pretty easy, yea’ll see.” Hagrid said grabbing the parchment and showed Harry how to tie it around the owl’s leg. “There…” the man stood opening the window. “Now… what’s yer name?” Harry grabbed a paper and wrote quickly, before giving it to Hagrid. “Now, Hedwig, be a good girl and give this letter to Harry’s Mother as fast as yea’ll manage. And do wait for a reply.” The owl hooted and flew to Harry’s hair pecking on it with her beak before she flew away through the window. “See? Pretty easy, I tell yea.”

Harry smiled grateful and took a sip from his drink. Actually he had used this as an excuse to come to see Hagrid… the man wasn’t so bad now that he had met him, actually.

“Are yea liking Hogwarts?” Harry nodded with a smile. “That’s good, I do remember when I myself entered Hogwarts… my Father was so happy he…”

Harry grinned when Hagrid quickly understood that he would have to be the one to do all the talking, not even once were scars mentioned and although Harry would never try his chance at rock cakes he enjoyed himself with Hagrid… He was kind of sad he had already sent the letter. He would have to wait to tell his Mother when Hedwig returned.

**–MH &PS–**

November, the month that his fellow classmates wouldn’t shut up about. Everyone was too damn interested about the Quidditch season that was about to start. Apparently it would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Harry didn’t care much about it as long as he would be left alone but the issue was that everyone at Hogwarts cared! So here was Harry hidden away with Hermione in Hagrid’s hunt while the half-giant was in the Quidditch field defrosting broomsticks. Both Harry and Hermione had a fur-blanket over them from Hagrid as close to the fire as humanly possible, Hagrid’s dog Fang laying on the floor as they were sitting on the floor against his torso with hot tea cups in their hands. Hagrid had been more than happy to let them use his house, anything that would make be on good terms with him. Harry should feel sorry for using the man into helping him hide from his housemates like this, but honestly he wasn’t.

From all Harry remembered from flying was that it had scared him to almost watch his friend Neville to die without anyone even trying to do a thing about it and now… people were going to play a stupid game in brooms? They sure weren’t going to catch Harry up there. All Harry remembered from games was that Harry always got beaten so no way he was going to play in that stupid game.

“Do you miss the Muggle World, Harry?” Hermione asked as Harry sipped from his drink.

Harry nodded as an answer so he wouldn’t have to pose the tea-cup.

“I miss it sometimes, my parents, my Sister… my house, my bedroom… the neighbours…”

Harry took one of his hand from his cup and signed with one hand, answering Hermione.

/I miss Mother…\ he said, it was hard to do this one-handed /But I know she’s happy for me and…\ stretching his hand, he tried to think on how to move his hand to explain it.

“Proud of you. She’ll wait for you knowing that you’ll be a better person when you’ll return and knowing that she has to do it to let you grow up.” Harry grinned thankfully at Hermione for finishing up for him. “My parents are the same… but still it’s not the same. I mean I can send letters and receive from them… but not with Emmy, you know?”

Harry frowned, of course… Hermione couldn’t write in braille to send letters to her Sister… now that he thought about it he also missed Emmy. Narrowing his eyes Harry stood, startling Fang who raised his head at him and Hermione.

/I'm going to find Charlie.\

“What?” Hermione asked confused and surprised at Harry’s suddenly change of thoughts. “Why?”

Harry smiled at Hermione.

/Tell Hagrid I’ll be here in time for the chicken soup he promised us.\ He answered before hugging his out cloak against himself tighter and going outside into the snow and inside the castle. –Hades?– He called his pet snake taking it from his pocket, Professor Quirrel had taught him how to spell it to be at the right temperature for the snake.

–Yessss?– the baby snake asked opening his eyes tiredly.

Harry smiled amused at realizing that Hades had been asleep.

–Can you smell someone for me? Remember that older human that usually walks with me to my tutoring classes?– Hades nodded dozily. –I need to find him.–

Hades grumbled to himself about stupid humans and their stupid lack of senses. Harry had to contain his amused retort as the snake moved to the floor and started to smell for Charlie. For a baby the snakeling sure was quick. Harry fast walked after the snake only to find himself before Professor Snape’s office. He picked Hades saving him in his pocket again, while groaning to himself. Professor Snape, it had to be him, hadn’t it? Of all the Professors in this school, Charlie had to be with him? Harry took a deep breath to calm down and knocked.

**–MH &PS–**

Harry climbed the Quidditch pitch’s stands and went to sit next to his fellow Slytherins very unwillingly, he wanted to get the hell out of here, but not even Hagrid had managed to save him from Draco that morning. Groaning to himself Harry crossed his arms and looked to his peers as they sat at his sides waiting impatiently for the game to start. Harry looked down at the field to see the Slytherin team was in green and silver while the Gryffindor team in red and gold, both with their brooms in hands. Marcus Flint was apparently not only a perfect but also the captain and was before Madam Hooch and the Gryffindor team captain a boy Harry was certain was named Wood – he had seen him and Charlie talk several times. Madam Hooch said something to the two captains and then made them shake hands before they all climbed the brooms and, when Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her whistle, they all went flying into the air at all velocity. At once his fellow comrades moved away from their seats but closer to the railing to look better, some even had binoculars with them. Harry stayed in his seat looking up and shivered when Flint was hit in the back of the neck with a ball that the only purpose in the game was to hit the players! Harry peeked a look at his peers but none of them even seemed to realize he even existed, so he took advantage of that to leave. As Harry fast walked to the castle a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder. Harry tensed, wondering what his luck of getting rid of his housemates was and turned only for his eyes to grow.

‘Professor Quirrel?’

“Not a particular fan of sports, Mr Potter?” Harry shook his head. “Would you like a cup of tea? Maybe some biscuits? I heard Hagrid comment that camomile is your favourite tea, isn’t it?” Harry nodded blushing as the two started to walk into the castle, for a moment he thought he was going to get into trouble. “It’s not a crime to not like sports, Mr Potter.” The man added amused, as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

/Tell that to Draco.\ he argued, what made his Professor laugh.

“Yes, Malfoy. Used to having everything he always wanted and not used to the fact that the earth doesn’t revolve around him. He’ll come to terms with reality one day, though.” The man said, smiling. “And do not worry. I don’t particularly like rock cakes as well.” The man added conspiratorially.

Harry’s eyes grew and he found himself laughing. The two arrived the Professor’s office in the third floor and entered, Harry sitting on a chair before the man’s desk as he prepared the tea and biscuits.

“How’s Hades?” the man asked when he finally sat before Harry.

Harry smiled and took the snake from his pocket where he normally was nowadays. Professor Quirrel always asked for Hades every time they had classes, Harry was used to it. After all it was not every day a DADA Professor had the chance to study a magically feed snake bounded with a human as their bound strengthen and grew.

“Have you spoken to your Mother?” the man asked as he looked at the snake.

/I sent her a letter at the beginning of the month… she has yet to answer back.\ Harry answered truthfully.

“Does she know how to send letters by your owl… Hedwig, isn’t it?”

Harry didn’t know why he felt proud in his chest that his stuttering Professor, which almost every student made fun of, remembered his pet’s names and even what type of tea he liked… it was like he was a different man around Harry and it made him feel… special.

/I had to ask Hagrid to teach me.\ Harry answered. /And yes, that’s her name.\

Quirrel’s moth quirked at the corner as if the man had found something funny, Harry hadn’t talked – not that he could as a matter of fact – so how could the man know of Harry’s inner thoughts? It was not like he had shown it his hand movements.

“Where does Miss Potter lives?”

/Surrey.\

Quirrel hummed, sipping from his tea and looking up at Harry, signalling him to eat the cookies. Harry blushed but grabbed one.

“I was told that you were supposed to live with your muggle uncles” Harry’s shoulders tensed at once and he was certain from the way the man’s eyes darkened that it hadn’t gone unnoticed, “because of some blood protection that it would bring you from the Dark Lord himself.”

Harry frowned and put the cookie in his mouth to have his hands free.

/Isn’t Voldemort dead? And what is preferable? To live an abusive life, where you lose your vocal cords, but are protected from the magical world or to live a happy life with a woman who wants to be your mother even if knowing that one day Voldemort might show up on your door step? I'm just 11, why would he go after me? Hell if I can’t even protect myself from muggles how would I be able to fight a Dark Lord? I'm no saviour, unlike what Ron Weasley and those stupid books about my supposed great doings keeps saying. I'm just Harry and all I want…\ Harry sighed sadly. /All I want is to be left alone and to be with my Mother.\

“Don’t you fear the Dark Lord?” Professor Quirrel asked.

/Of course I do… I'm 11 for crying out loud! I'm not even a forth of what he is… not to talk of all the spells he knows that I will never dream to master because of the non-verbal issue.\ Harry answered with a shrug and grabbed his tea-cup drinking. /I know people expect me to fight for them since he killed my parents but didn’t kill me and instead left me with a scar… if they want a scar so much they can take mines. I hate every and single one of them. They itch, they’re uncomfortable and they hurt. Whoever thinks otherwise should be put in the asylum.\ Harry said, leaning the tea-cup in the desk again. /Namely one Ron Weasley who has yet to realize why I hate my scars so much.\

“Don’t you hate the man for killing your parents?”

/I never knew them. Why should I hate him for someone I don’t know? I could hate him for being the reason I was sent to the Dursleys but I'm sure he wasn’t the one who sent me there but Dumbledore so, no I don’t hate him for what happened with my parents. I know that it is harsh… but it is the truth. Actually if I had never lost my voice I would have never met Mother.\ Harry added the last part with a smile in place.

“You do love your Mother very much, don’t you?” Harry nodded, grinning. “You managed to find happiness in the oddest places. I don’t blame you, most people wouldn’t understand of course but you aren’t the first halfblood being raised and abused by muggles. That’s one of the things that the Dark Lord is trying to change in the Wizardry World. To stop abused children from being abused and send them to happier places… you managed to do it on your own without the need of his help. Not every wizard has that luck.”

Harry bit the inside of his bottom lip in thought.

/Lord Malfoy said he wanted to be my magical mentor.\ Professor Quirrel hummed surprised. /But… he also wants to take me away from my Mother.\

Professor Quirrel leaned his own cup in the desk and leaned down on his table so he would be closer to Harry and at the same height.

“Most wizards’ families don’t know the meaning of the world abused. They see the world muggle and associate that every muggle is evil and that every muggle will make sure you get hurt. They don’t understand that not every muggle will hurt you. Well, your Godfather for example…”

Harry frowned.

–My what?– Professor Quirrel looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. He seemed more amused that Harry had used Parseltongue than angry that Harry didn’t use hand-sign-language to express himself. /I'm sorry. My what?\

“Your Godfather. You never heard of him?” Harry shook his head and Quirrel snorted. “Well, Sirius Orion Black was your Father best friend in school. But he was abused at his home family for being a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin.” Harry’s eyes grew. “For being light and not dark. People say that he was never light but simple a dark wizard in hiding with the Potters… he was sent to prison because supposedly he killed 13 people with one single death curse - the same curse that killed your parents and that you are the only survivor. If one thing I remember Black from Hogwarts was that that man would die before he would use a dark curse, he would even marry a muggle just so he would make his parents name go into the mud. So you see, Harry, the Wizardry World needs changes, not just with the way muggles treat magical children but also with the way wizards treat their children.” Harry nodded understanding.

/You said that Black supposedly killed, wasn’t he proven guilty in the trial?\ Harry asked.

Professor Quirrel smirked amused.

“He was sent to prison without being given a trial… but of course you didn’t hear this part from me.” The man added conspiratorially making Harry grin amused.

Yes, definitely Quirrel had become his favourite Professor.

“Harry…” Harry hummed, looking up from the cookies he was eating. “What do you know of Nicolas Flamel?”

**–MH &PS–**

Harry arrived Slytherin common room to see everyone celebrating it took Harry a full minute to realize that there had been a game going on… right they most likely had won. Flint appeared before Harry with a sneer.

“Thinking yourself too good to attend a team game, Potter?” the older teen hissed threateningly.

Harry was in no mood for the teen or any of his others colleagues for that matter. He just wanted to go to his bed and take his pills.

–Just leave me alone, Flint…– he hissed while massaging his closed eyes.

There was a gasp and then the whole common room become silent looking at him. Right… he spoke in Parseltongue. He had just outed himself before the whole Slytherin students as a Parselmouth. Wasn’t it just great?

Flint suddenly walked away from his position before Harry and before he knew he was sitting on the common room couches. Shit! He had just moved from the very bottom to the top because of a slip… he didn’t want this. All he wanted was to be left alone!

Blaise sat at his side and offered him his pills that Harry took gratefully.

“So what did you do all day?”

Harry shrugged awkwardly. It would take time to get used to being able to sit on the couches without having to lend them to anyone if someone higher than him would’ve come. Although he supposed that from now on no one would pick up on him and his Gryffindor friends as they usually did inside the common room, from now on no one would dare to tell him who to talk to… maybe it wasn’t that bad to be at the top after all.

Draco sat at his side with a smug smirk. The boy had been waiting for this for a really long time.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I know that I'm making Harry hate Quidditch, but all the images he has of games is of him being picked on because of Dudley and the image of his flying lesson is not much better. So it will take time for Harry to learn for his love for flying, but it will come. Do not worry, ^_^
> 
> Hope people enjoyed Quirrel’s *cough*Voldemort’s*cough* involvement in this chapter, I was unsure of how to make this chapter but then I was given the idea of Harry having a talk with Quirrel and I decided, why not.
> 
> Prize to whom can guess what Charlie was doing in Professor Snape’s office.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> ~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> So i already have people ask about the pairing and although i didn't want to give it a pairing yet i'm going to warn you that i DON'T write Harmony or Hinny or Harry/Fleur or Harry/Padma like some already asked.
> 
> Some already argued against Slash and i have to say that the only hetero pairing that i'll write harry with will be Harry/Luna.
> 
> So big warning to everyone who was problems with Slash you can turn around and leave. although the first few years there won't be nothing it will probably have in future years
> 
> sorry for the rant  
> ~Isys
> 
> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
